My Little Girl
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La vida de un hombre soltero puede cambiar drásticamente en un par de segundos, cuando acepta en su vida a una pequeña. Después de todo no puede darle la espalda a la hija de un amigo que era como su hermano y más siendo él un hijo adoptado también. Problemas y felicidad, eso promete... quien ahora es "Su pequeña niña". NaLu y Gruvia (recuerdos).
1. No se le puede pedir a los niños

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**No se puede pedir a los niños que no sean niños"**

"Azúcar, flores y muchos colores, son los ingredientes necesarios para la creación de la niñita perfecta"

Las palabras engancharon los curiosos ojos sorprendidos de aquella pequeña mirada gris, perteneciente a la espectadora sentada en la alfombra de aquel jardín de infantes, una niña de alrededor de 5 años de edad, con largos cabellos azules de raíz lacia que finalizaban en hermosos y bailarines rizos.

-Jajajaja, ni te la creas, -le habla desde atrás un niño que aparentaba su misma edad, -¡Para crear bebés se necesita tener papás!, ¡Asì que Iry a saber de donde salió!, -se levanta, sin sentir el menor de los remordimientos por las palabras hirientes que acaba de mencionar.

La niña apagó la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro mientras miraba la caricatura en la televisión y su flequillo cubrió por algunos segundos su rostro, por lo que el agresor finalmente notó que ciertamente había causado algún daño y empezando a sentirse nervioso, mira en todas direcciones, esperando no haber sido visto por la maestra, de esa forma podría negar todo lo sucedido ó de lo contrario someterse a las consecuencias, lo cual definitivamente no era su intención.

-Airi…, -apenas y mueve sus labios la pequeña, que empezaban a arrugarse por lo que parecía llanto inminente.

-¿Dijiste algo?..., ¡Estoy tan lejos que apenas y puedo escucharte!, -le grita retador el niño apuntándole con el dedo índice, lo que pareció terminar de irritarla, ya que sus pequeños hombros temblaron tras escucharlo hablar y levantando finalmente la mirada gris hacia él, lo observa molesta. –Owww… que miedo… que cara…, -insiste en la confrontación.

-¡AIRI!, -¡El nombre de Iry se escribe Iry pero se pronuncia AIRI!, -le grita con todo lo que le da la garganta.

-Pero si es lo mismo…, -los ojos del pequeño se vuelven rayas y puntos, -además de ser un nombre tonto…, -mira hacia otro lado.

-¡NO ES TONTO!, -aprieta los puños y los párpados y el sonido de una hermosa voz le inunda el pensamiento.

_-"Iry-chan, lo verás cuando caiga la última gota de lluvia, te darás cuenta que es en verdad hermooosoooo", -_le habla una mujer mientras la carga en brazos para que observe a través de la ventana, los colores de sus cabellos eran ligeramente más claros que los de la niña, pero sin duda sus fases igualmente de claras; la mujer sonreía mientras el viento de la recién pasada tormenta, les inundaba con olor a tierra mojada. –_El Arcoiris-san es quien inspiró a mamá a llamar así a Iry-chan._

Al regresar a la realidad, las lágrimas se han corrido sobre sus mejillas, por lo que al sentirse extraña, se lleva ambas manitas al rostro.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho, -le reverencia la maestra a la persona que tiene en frente, un joven de cabellos rosas ligeramente despeinados, vestía una chaqueta color café y llevaba al cuello una larga bufanda blanca, perfecto atuendo para el temporal, cargaba en brazos a la niña de cabellos azules, que minutos antes había salido corriendo a su encuentro al jardín al verlo llegar mientras esperaba con el rostro aún cubierto de lágrimas. Ahora se ha aferrado a su cuello y apretando los ojos trata de tranquilizarse para que su tío no note lo sucedido, no le gustaba para nada que la observaran llorar y menos… cuando la razón de su llanto era el recuerdo de sus padres.

-No… no se preocupe, -reverencia también Natsu a la maestra, -estas cosas pasan, no se le puede pedir a los niños que no lo sean, -le sonríe, aliviando así un poco el rostro afligido de la maestra.

Las gotas de lluvia parecían ir en incremento con cada paso que daba el Dragneel, por lo que emprende una caminata un poco más rápida y saca la sombrilla, que los cubriría a ambos, pero procurando que la niña estuviera bien protegida, la mira de reojo y observa que ha cerrado los ojos apoyando su frente sobre su hombro, por lo que baja un poco la mirada y la velocidad de sus pasos, cual pensara en como abordar el asunto al llegar a casa, o si era realmente necesario hacerlo, de todos modos… en ambas ocasiones le causaría dolor a su pequeña huésped.

Era sorprendente para él como había transcurrido el tiempo y como había cambiado su vida, desde que la pequeña había llegado a su lado. –Abrió la puerta de la casa y cerrándola de un empujón con el trasero, camina diligente hacia la habitación para acto seguido recostarla sobre la cama, se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, sin embargo, aún se divisaban bajo sus pequeñas pestañas algunos residuos de gotas saladas, que a los ojos del Salamander no eran más que muestra de su inmenso dolor.

Pero era lo mejor… no podía permitir que alguien más se quedara con ella y menos… que las autoridades de los derechos de la niñez la tomaran como desvalida y quedara atrapada en uno de esos lugares donde se llevan a todos los niños sin padres. A sus ojos la idea de un orfanato no era nada placentera, puede que porque el mismo fue hijo adoptivo de su padre, aquel que sin llevar su sangre le enseñó todo lo que sabía, le sacó varias de sus mejores sonrisas y le mostró lo hermoso que era vivir.

Después de todo… a él también le dolía… haberlo perdido era como haber perdido a su hermano, el padre de esa niña que ahora es suya podría haber sido un idiota, podrían haberle encantado demasiado las competencias, podría haber sobrepasado los límites posibles de los helados que una persona puede comer, podría ser todo lo anormal que quisiera con sus exhibiciones nudistas, pero… así era él… y así lo querían… Terminó dándolo todo en su trabajo en la heladería, para ganar dinero y mantener a su familia, los errores de la juventud a veces se pagan caro… pero eso a él parecía no molestarle, amaba a su pequeña como el tesoro más grande que existía en el mundo y se encontraba en sus manos. Puede que haya perdido incluso sus propias posibilidades de seguir adelante con sus sueños, pero para esos momentos, los sueños de su hija eran más que suficientes para llenar ese vacío.

En la mesita al lado de la cama, había una foto de Gray y Juvia abrazados, el primero con la niña en brazos, algunos años atrás, ya que se nota aún más pequeñita. –Imagen que el pelirosa observa por unos cuantos segundos.

Continuará…

El estilo de vida de un codiciado hombre soltero puede cambiar drásticamente al adoptar a una pequeña celosa espanta novias…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, capítulo 2 "Diferencias entre hombre y mujer", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Bueno… me siento un poco falta de inspiración para seguir mis otros escritos y esto me pasó por la mente, espero les haya llamado la atención.

Declaración: Lo relacionado al anime y manga de FT no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima-sama.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Diferencias entre hombres y mujeres

-Solía pensar que la época de Juvia era realmente molesta, no por el hecho que todos dicen… no la consideraba "Deprimente", pero para alguien que todo el tiempo quiere estar encendido, las cosas no son fáciles mientras estás bajo el agua, aunque no te derrites porque no eres de azúcar, -la voz de Natsu se reconoce en medio de la oscuridad, en donde un par de sombras recostadas sobre la cama en la habitación del Dragneel se logran distinguir por la leve iluminación que se filtra al apartamento proveniente de los nocturnos rayos luminosos.

-¿No… somos de azúcar?..., -se escucha consternada la pequeña voz de la niña, como si las palabras del pelirosa hubieran derrumbado una de las teorías más poderosas por las que era sostenida su vida.

-¿Eh?..., -la escucha y pone ligeramente nervioso por el tono con el que la peliazul le habló, -¡Las niñas si lo son!, -responde de la nada, mientras se nota como ha cerrado fuertemente los párpados para abrir luego los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Y los hombres?... ¿Y las mujeres?, mm… ¿Y las mamás?, ¿Y los papás?, los tíos, las tías, los primos…, -sigue enumerando todos los parentescos genialógicos que le vienen a la mente, mientras se le acerca demasiado curiosa, tanto que coloca sus manitas en la pierna de su tío y observa su rostro con grandes ojos abiertos.

-Pues…, -la preocupación sobre las mentiras que tendría que inventar se resume en el rostro de Natsu y se lleva una mano a la frente para rascarse la sien derecha.

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Diferencias entre hombres y mujeres"**

-De agua… -responde finalmente el tío.

-¿Agua?, -la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la hija de Juvia, le provocó una sonrisa al Salamander.

-Cada uno poseemos diferentes tipos de agua… veámoslo de esta manera… mmm…. ¡Mi agua es agua hirviendo porque siempre estoy encendido!

-Eso es porque siempre comes mucho Tabasco… comer muchas cosas picantes es malo para la salud, -adopta la posición de sabia, estirando la espalda y levantando la cabeza, cual el conocimiento adquirido en la escuela fuera suficiente como para sobrepasar la explicación de Natsu.

-Es verdad… ¡Pero es precisamente por eso que mi agua siempre está encendidaaaa!, -se emociona y encoje en puño las manos, gesto que le encantaba a Iry de su tío, siempre tan enérgico que le causaba alegría de sólo verlo, por lo que aplaude rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido al verlo feliz. –Mientras que el agua de las niñitas de azúcar es muy dulce, -le pone la mano en la cabeza, -sacándole una sonrisa más a la niña, que cierra los ojos y sonríe genuina para él.

-No creo que regrese pronto la electricidad…, -cambia de tema el Salamander.

-Sí… está muy fuerte la tormenta…, -voltea hacia la ventana y fija su mirada gris en las gotas gruesas y podría decirse que hasta con impacto duro y violento contra el cristal, la expresión vacía y la mirada perdida que se apoderó de su pequeño y claro rostro asustó al Dragneel, que recuerda haberla visto con la misma expresión aquel día en el hospital… en un pequeño recuerdo volador y pasajero, _estaba sentada en las bancas del jardín, encima que no la habían dejado pasar, estaba sola mirando únicamente el muñeco Teru Teru que había confeccionado con su madre, que según ella tenía la cualidad de hacer desaparecer la lluvia, mientras a su alrededor una de las peores tormentas que habían azotado contra Magnolia caía desenfrenada._

-¿Ai-chan?, -le coloca la mano en el hombro el pelirosa, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, -¿Te parece si nos dormimos?

-Mm…, -asiente la niña.

-¿Quieres que me vaya y dormir sola en la cama?, -no pudo terminar de preguntar, cuando ya la ojigris estaba agarrada de su brazo.

-No… no me dejes tú también… no te vayas a ir… no te vayas a morir…, -toda la preocupación que anidaba dentro de su pecho se desbocó en ese momento, aferrándose al brazo de su tío, como si fuera el último pilar que la mantuviera en pie.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado…, -la abraza fuerte, mientras los sentimientos se revolvieron en su interior, la pequeña le estaba pidiendo a gritos su ayuda, comprensión y amor, a él que apenas y sabía que esos sentimientos existían, pero que desde que empezó a tratarla se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que tiene para dar, aunque no sepa realmente como expresarlo, pero estaba seguro que eso lo encendería aún más…

La noche pasó tranquila desde ese momento, ambos quedaron dormidos profundamente mientras se abrazaban del otro, la pequeña pasando su bracito alrededor del cuello del tío Natsu y él colocando su mano sobre el brazo de la niña, una pequeña lágrima se derramó por la mejilla del ahora tranquilo y descansado tío.

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

_La imagen de Natsu acercándose a la pequeña que yacía bajo la tormenta en el jardín del hospital, la toma en brazos, mientras ella lo rodea fuertemente con los suyos por el cuello mientras llora._

En la realidad, dormían profundamente mientras se abrazaban del otro, la pequeña pasando su bracito alrededor del cuello del tío Natsu y él colocando su mano sobre el brazo de la niña… por un momento la imagen dentro de su sueño distorsionó la realidad, en el lugar de su tío imaginaba estar abrazada de su amado padre, podría jurar que miraba los oscuros cabellos negros azulados cayendo sobre su frente, por lo que sonríe en medio de su sueño.

Continuará…

El estilo de vida de un codiciado hombre soltero puede cambiar drásticamente al adoptar a una pequeña celosa espanta novias…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, capítulo 3 "Desayuno", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta idea, verás que primero tenía que describir exactamente las circunstancias de porqué están juntos Natsu y la niña, ¿Qué creen?, ¿Qué pasó con Gray Juvia?, ¿Están vivos?, ¿Debe Natsu quedarse para siempre con Iry?, son cosas que no tengo idea aún xDD.

Saludos especiales: Sofi Fullbuster, AmyAylen, Belenxaco, Ushiio, Lavi-hime 4E -3

ARIGATO MINN-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. Desayuno

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Desayuno"**

Sin duda la vida tiene muchas maneras de comprobar el coraje y la fuerza que una persona es capaz de demostrar de acuerdo a la adversidad que le avecine. No podía decir que no era difícil porque en realidad lo era… y mucho, los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza cada día y otro cantidad igual de preocupaciones que se habían sumado a su diario vivir, él que era tan impulsivo se había visto obligado a guardar la compostura e incluso a practicar la prudencia, no todos los comentarios son aptos para todo público y no todas las personas piensan de la misma manera no importando su edad, género ó situación. Debía empezar a acostumbrarse de una buena vez, no por todos iba a ser bien recibido su deseo de proteger a la pequeña siendo un hombre soltero, eso ya lo había aprendido, después de todo su sobrinita no tenía ni el más mínimo rango físico que se le pareciera a los suyos, pero también está el punto en que todos creen "Lo importante es lo que se siente en el corazón" y ese sin duda es el mayor de los impulsos para seguir adelante para el Dragneel.

La mañana había amanecido clara y soleada, podría decirse que hasta un tanto calurosa, luego de la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior, la pequeña que había dormido enrollada como caracol al lado del pelirosa, abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, para luego dar un gran bostezo mientras se lleva las manos a la boca, movimiento seguido se sienta, dejando apreciar la maraña de cabello despeinado que era ahora poseedor de su cabeza, el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana.

-Tíiiiooo…, -lo mueve con una de sus manitas, pero el Salamander no hizo más que acomodarse nuevamente contra las almohadas. –Iry tiene hambre…, -se lleva la otra mano al estómago y trata de moverlo nuevamente, pero no consigue que se despierte, por lo que frunce los labios y el seño, había dos cosas que hacer, quedarse ahí a esperar a que su tío se dignara a despertar ó ir ella misma por algo de comer, decidió tomar la segunda opción, así que arrastrándose sobre las piernas de Natsu se disponía a bajar de la cama, pero no supuso que estuviera tan alto, por más que estiraba la pierna para tocar el suelo con su piecito no llegaba, pero para no darse por vencida se paró a las orillas del mueble y estaba dispuesta a saltar, tomando impulso y a unos cuantos segundos de brincar, cuando es sujetada por los costados por las manos de su tío, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a la pequeña.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?, -la mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-Es que no te despertabas…, -se apena, por según ella haber sido encontrada haciendo algo malo, por la pregunta que le hizo el Dragneel.

-Supongo que quieres algo de helado…, -entrecierra los ojos juguetón, lo que apena a la niña, que baja la mirada levemente ruborizada, debido a que su tío había acertado. Al ver su gesto, Natsu la haló para atrás, de tal manera que quedó sentada entre sus piernas, -Esa sin duda es una de las malas costumbres de tu papá.

-¿Qué es una mala costumbre?, pregunta volteando hacia su tío.

-¡¿Eh?!, pues… es hacer algo que las demás personas piensan que está mal.

-mmm… mi maestra dice que pelear entre los niños está mal, -responde tratando de comprender el punto de Natsu.

-Pues si lo hacen muy seguido significa que es una costumbre y como pelear es malo… bueno no es que sea malo… ¡Es un buen método de enseñarles a los demás quien manda, pateando sus traseros!, -se emociona y cierra los puños, lo que abre grandes los ojos de su sobrina. –Quiero decir… ¡Cuando los niños lo hacen está mal!, ¡Los niños no deben pelear!, ¡Seguro que no!, -la abraza entonces por la espalda y segundo seguido la levanta en esa posición, sacándola de la habitación.

-¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA Ó NO LLEGAREMOS AL DESAYUNO EN TU ESCUELAAA!

-Jajajajaja…., -se escuchan las risas de la pequeña a lo lejos una vez hubieron salido de la habitación.

Aún con el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar sin el mayor apuro, ambos apuestos, completamente contrario a la apariencia del despertar de esa mañana, caminan tomados de las manos, diligentes hacia el jardín de niños.

-¿Llevas los pastelitos que compramos para compartir?, -pregunta el joven, mientras busca el rostro de la niña con la mirada.

-¡Sí!, -responde animada, -¡Todos mis amigos van a estar felices con esto!, -mira la cajita que lleva es su otra mano con gran ilusión.

-Al final ya no vi que fue lo que compraste… como sólo entré y cuando Ur te vió por poco y te regala la tienda entera…, -la imagen de Ur restregando su mejilla contra la de Iry le viene a la mente.

-¡Pastelitos de Arcoiris!, -cierra los ojos emocionada mientras grita, pero la impresión que se llevó Natsu fue otra.

-No tenía idea que la heladería siguiera produciendo esos pastelillos…, -entrecierra los ojos confundido.

-A Iry le da mucho gustó…, -sonríe tratando de contener las lágrimas inminentes, -son… como los que hacía mamá…

_-¿Tú también quieres conservar… aunque sea ese recuerdo… Ur?..._, -piensa el Dragneel, -_Los pastelillos que inventaron cuando se dieron cuenta que esperaban a Iry… debió haber sido tan duro Gray… apenas y puedo creerlo yo que estoy cuidando de una niña de 5 años… no quiero ni imaginar que habría sido de tu vida al salir de la escuela con un bebé._

"_-Me imagino… lo difícil que debe haber sido… siquiera sospecharlo… y más aún… confirmarlo… tú sola… y en una situación así…, -se separa de ella por un momento, pero nuevamente la toma de las manos, -jamás esperé que algo como esto pudiera suceder…, -observa a Juvia, Gray"_

"_-Juvia lo sabe… tampoco esperaba que un bebé llegara a su vida de esta manera… pero… a estas alturas…, -los ojos le inundaron en lágrimas en un segundo, -ya le ha robado el corazón… y es dueño de todo el amor de Juvia… porque es el bebé de Gray-sama… Juvia ha decidido traerlo a este mundo y verlo crecer…, -sonríe, -porque es la mayor felicidad de Juvia… es como… un arcoíris…, -explica sin quitar la felicidad de su rostro, al finalmente poder compartir todos esos sentimientos brillantes que se anidaron dentro de su corazón con cada día que pasó desde que se enteró de su embarazo."_

"_-¿Un… arcoíris?..., -la observa igualmente emocionado Gray, al verla hablar tan feliz, parecía como si sus pupilas tuvieran un brillo especial mientras le transmitía sus sentimientos."_

"_-La única compañía que tuvo Juvia en su niñez… fue la lluvia…, pero jamás… se había percatado que al dejar de llover… el cielo se adornaba de colores… hasta que te conoció Gray-sama…, llevándose a la Juvia depresiva… y regalándole la inmensa felicidad de la que vive ahora…"_

-¡LLEGAMOS!, ¡LLEGAMOS!, -Celebra y su rostro se llenó de emoción al ver la decoración en el jardín, muchos globos de colores y listones por doquier, mucha gente, niños corriendo divertidos y varios adultos parados conversando, lo que al mismo tiempo puso un poco nervioso a Natsu, de por si la niña no se parecía en nada a él y sin duda era el más joven entre los familiares presentes.

-Buenos días, por favor pasen adelante, -los recibió una maestra, que provocó que la mirada del Dragneel se clavara en ella.

-No puede ser…

-¡Señor Dragneel!, -lo reconoce la maestra conocida por él, -déjeme presentarle a la nueva maestra, Lucy Heartfilia.

Ambos, rubia y pelirosa se miraron con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍI?!, -gritaron al Unísono.

Continuará…

El estilo de vida de un codiciado hombre soltero puede cambiar drásticamente al adoptar a una pequeña celosa espanta novias…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, capítulo 4 "La magia de los sueños", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, jaja quien diría que Lu-chan iba a terminar siendo la nueva maestra de Iry, pero creo que es buena forma de volver a acercarla a Natsu xDD.

¡Las ideas son bien recibidas!, ¿Dudas? Además de qué paso con Gray y Juvia que eso lo explicaré más adelante.

Saludos especiales a: akari hiroyuki, AmyAylen, Alex Darklight, Kurosaki Anne, Belenxaco, Kogarasumaru, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Lluvia-chan, NAZH045

**Notas:**

-Este Fanfic es un Spin-off de mi otro Fanfic Tales of Fairy Valentine, para quienes quieran saber más a fondo sobre la historia de Gray y Juvia, en este escrito la historia estará más enfocada en Natsu y la pequeña, claro, siempre con menciones del GRUVIA.

-Soy una frenética escritora del GRUVIA, pero decidí que sería interesante una idea como esta.

-Los rasgos físicos de Iry son totalmente distintos a los de los gemelos Azur y Zelestine también hijos de Gray y Juvia en mi fanfic Snow Fairy y Against The Faiy Law, para variar un poco de que los niños se parezcan a Gray, ahora la niña se parece a Juvia.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	4. La magia de los sueños

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**La magia de los sueños"**

-¡LLEGAMOS!, ¡LLEGAMOS!, -Celebra y su rostro se llenó de emoción al ver la decoración en el jardín, muchos globos de colores y listones por doquier, mucha gente, niños corriendo divertidos y varios adultos parados conversando, lo que al mismo tiempo puso un poco nervioso a Natsu, de por si la niña no se parecía en nada a él y sin duda era el más joven entre los familiares presentes.

-Buenos días, por favor pasen adelante, -los recibió una maestra, que provocó que la mirada del Dragneel se clavara en ella.

-No puede ser…

-¡Señor Dragneel!, -lo reconoce la maestra conocida por él, -déjeme presentarle a la nueva maestra, Lucy Heartfilia.

Ambos, rubia y pelirosa se miraron con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍI?!, -gritaron al Unísono.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces…, cada mañana y cada tarde cuando iba a dejar y a recoger a Iry al jardín de niños la veía, no habían cruzado más de 2 palabras en cada una de esas ocasiones, no podía más que mirarla y ponerse nervioso pensando en qué es lo que ella estaría pensando… si estaría pensando en que él pensaba en lo que ella estaría pensando…

-¡AHHH Rayosss!, -se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se sacude los cabellos, dejándolos aún más alborotados. Era su día de descanso, había logrado que en los dos lugares en que trabajaba los horarios coincidieran para por lo menos poder pasar un día entero con la niña. Aunque era precisamente por ella que había tenido que conseguir una segunda fuente de ingreso. En un principio trabajaba en una rostizadora de comida, todo lo que pudiera cocinarse de esa manera pollo, carne, filetes, costillas, iban a parar a sus manos, de ahí el porqué de que su apodo de la secundaria siguiera usándose, tan encendido como siempre el Salamander Dragneel. Mantenía sus malos hábitos alimenticios, al menos a los ojos de su sobrina, que siempre que le veía comer curry con tabasco le regañaba.

La forma en que se habían entrelazado las cosas en su mente era indescriptible… ¿Cómo su apodo de la secundaría tenía ahora que ver con la hija de su amigo-rival? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo es que por razones agenas a su voluntad ha vuelto a encontrarla a ella… y precisamente por la niña?

Al terminar los estudios la chica con la que solía pasar todo su tiempo, hacer los trabajos en grupo… y su vecina, iba a mudarse al extranjero para estudiar una carrera universitaria, después de todo ella era la hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de la región Jude Heartfilia, aunque ella hubiera elegido estudiar en un instituto público como Fairy Tail… ¿Qué podía hacer él contra eso?, si se trataba de su sueño…, aún y cuando la pasaban tan bien juntos… y habían tenido extrañas salidas… que hasta el momento aún no termina de comprender del todo… sólo sabe una cosa, que él la quería muchísimo…

-¡Y AHORA APARECE DE LA NADAAAA!, -sigue gritando consigo mismo Natsu, estaba sentado en medio de la sala, mientras Iry jugaba con una pelota inflable con manija, se había sentado en ella y rebotaba por toda la casa.

-¡Tío!, ¡Están timbrandoooo!, -es sacado de sus pensamientos por los gritos de la peliazul.

-¿Qué?, -voltea a verla, cuando él mismo escucha el timbre sonar. –Hubieras abierto, -le dije mientras se levanta.

-¡Los niños no debemos abrir la puerta de la casa!, -le dice enérgica, -¡Eso dice Lucy-sensei!, -sigue rebotando.

-…¿Lucy-sensei?..., -sonríe por lo bajo y entonces abre la puerta. –Lo había olvidado por completo- Lisanna llegaría el día de hoy, estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta con una bandeja entre las manos, desde que tuvo su encuentro inesperado con su antiguo y extraño amor de la secundaria, no hacía más que pensar en eso y ahora su actual novia estaba ahí…

-¿Qué es esa cara Natsu?, -le replica al ver que está recién levantado y sin siquiera haberse lavado la cara.

Al escuchar la voz femenina, Iry rápidamente se levantó de la pelota y la aventó lejos, saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta y asomándose la ve, por lo que entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

-¡Oh!, Tú debes ser Iry, -se arrodilla hasta la altura de la niña y le sonríe, nunca se habían tenido en frente, es más… no sabía siquiera que existía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan temprano en la casa de su tío?

-Sí…, -responde sin saber como afrontar esa nueva "amenaza" que había aparecido, estaba segura que se trataba de una de esas "Rivales en el amor" de las que hablaba su mamá, no tenía la menor idea de qué era realmente eso pero… sabía que era algo malo y el sentimiento que había despertado en ella al verla no era normal…

-No puedo creer que nunca la haya visto siendo la hija de Gray y Juvia… bueno no es que nos hayamos visto mucho después de la graduación, pero siendo tu novia y sabiendo lo mucho que compartías con ellos, me parece inusual, -se dirige entonces hacia Natsu.

-¿Novia?, -abre grandes los ojos Iry. -_¿Qué es una novia?..._

-Bueno… ¿Quieres pasar?, -abre por completo la puerta el Salamander y la recién llegada pone un pie en el piso, al hacerlo, un sentimiento extraño invadió el pecho de la pequeña, por lo que se echó a correr hacia su habitación. Había una persona extraña en "su casa", no… esa era la casa de su tío…

-¿Iry?..., -se extraña Natsu y voltea en la dirección en que se fue, -¡Espera un momento!, -le gritó a Lisana mientras corría tras la pequeña.

-Vaya… sólo me vió y ya me odia…, -se sienta en el sofá la peliblanca.

Al entrar a la habitación, el pelirosa encontró a la niña envuelta entre las sábanas de ositos polares, por lo que suspira y se acerca. Entonces la abraza fuerte cual la hubiera capturado, -¡Qué sabrosa niña he encontrado!, ¡Yo el gran dragón rojo me la comeréeee!

-¡Nooo!, ¡El Dragón noooo!, -grita aún escondida entre las frazadas, pasados unos segundos finalmente habla, -Dijiste que este día sería para los dos… pero llegó una extraña mujer…, -habla entre sollozos.

-Jajajaa ¡una extraña mujer! Jajaja, espera a que Lisanna escuche esto…, -sonríe el Dragneel.

-¡Tío!, -le recrimina

-Ya perdón…, -continúa sonriendo, -había olvidado que ella vendría… pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré contigo… ¿acaso me he ido?

-Dijiste que no te irías…

-Y no lo haré…

Momentos después Natsu salió de la habitación.

-Tal parece que no quiere venir…, -se sienta y se observa bastante confundido.

-Es algo normal Natsu… después de haberlo perdido todo… sólo te tiene a ti… cualquier cosa que pueda amenazar su estabilidad la pondrá mal…, lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero incomodarla…, -se levanta entonces la Strauss.

-Gracias…, -la miró y no hizo el menor intento de retenerla, una vez salió de la casa, el Dragneel regresó a la habitación, encontrándola aún envuelta entre las sábanas pero en el suelo, no hacía más que llamar a sus padres…

-…Mamá… Papá…

La escena le entró como puñalada al corazón al pelirosa, no pudo más que quedarse parado mirándola, ¡¿Qué demonios hacer en un momento como ese?!, ¿Dejarla desahogarse estaría bien?... Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera… quizás lo hacía porque pensaba estaba sola…, pero no pudo más, jamás había podido ver una injusticia, ni un maltrato hacia alguien que no pudiera defenderse… esto era muy parecido…

-Iry…, -se sentó a su lado, por lo que la niña rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. –No tienes que hacerlo… no puedes sólo guardarte ese dolor… en todo este tiempo… desde que pasó… lo que pasó… jamás te he visto llorar… cuando las personas lloran se sienten mejor, esa es la manera en como se saca todo el dolor que está dentro del pecho.

-Duele…, -responde tras escucharlo, con una manita entre su garganta y su pecho, mientras aprieta los ojos.

-Yo también… lo siento mucho…, -habla entristeciéndose, por lo que la niña abre los ojos y voltea hacia él. -A mí también me hacen mucha falta…

-Tío…, -parece no resistir más el llanto, por lo que se levanta y dando un paso cae sobre el regazo de Natsu, arrodillada sobre sus piernas y abrazada de su cuello, las lágrimas se le desbordan, mientras su tío la abraza.

-Así como tú me tienes a mí para cuidarte en lugar de ellos… yo te tengo a ti para recordarlos…, -las lágrimas se le desbordan al tío también…

Varios recuerdos le vienen entonces a la mente…

_-¡Aye!, -entra entonces a la sala de clase, el profesor felino de pelaje azul, vistiendo su atuendo elegante, -¡El tema de hoy es especial!, ¡Pero antes de hablar sobre él hablaremos de un tema ya conocido!, -anuncia mientras se queda parado a la par del podio._

_-No le veo para nada…, -se queja Natsu recostado en su pupitre de hasta atrás de la fila._

_-Si nunca se le ve nada… y nunca te quejas… ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora ojos halados?..., -está sentado de la misma forma perezosa Gray._

_-¡¿Acaso te importa Temeeee?, ¡Es más!, ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tu aquí, sentado junto a mí?_

_-¡Ni que yo quisiera pedazo de carbón encendido!, fue cosa de la suerte… a la rifa de los lugares…, -dirige su mirada hacia otra dirección el Fullbuster_

_-La suerte que es tan maravillosa…, -entra en escena Juvia, quien observa con ojos de corazón hacia Gray, ya que le tiene de vecino de pupitre._

_-¡Ejem!, -se aclara la garganta Happy al oírlos discutir hasta donde se encontraba él. -¡Voy a seguir hablando aunque los niños malos no me pongan atencióoon!_

_-¡Oye, idiota!, -le tira Gajeel un pedazo de papel en la cabeza al Salamander, quien malhumorado por el gesto, lo toma entre manos y lee, -"Callate estúpido Happy-sensei se está enojando y luego te llevan donde Plue"._

Natsu sonríe en medio de las lágrimas.

_-¡Ya te dije que todo eso fue tu culpa ojos caídos!, -entran desde ya discutiendo al salón el joven Dragneel, el Fullbuster y detrás de este último el Redfox._

_-¡Mira quien lo está diciendo ojos halados!, ¡No fui yo quien le pegó en la cabeza con el frasco del tabasco a Charle!, -sigue el pleito Gray_

_-¡Ya cállense los dos!, ¡Pedazos de minuta derretida!, ¡De no ser por ustedes yo no estaría implicado en esto!, -les recrimina Gajeel._

_-¡¿Minuta derretida?, -piden explicación ambos aludidos._

_-¡Pues si los junto eso es lo que obtengo!_

_-¡No me juntes con él!, -gritan al unísono y tras ver que fue al mismo tiempo se miran odiosos entre sí._

_0=0_

_-¡Muy bien!, ¡Muy bien!, ¡¿Y Cuál es la gran sorpresa?, ¡¿a dónde vamos a ir a comer?, -pregunta desaforado el Salamander._

_-Todo parece indicar que no tienes idea de porqué te han traído, -sonríe malévolo Gray mientras le echa el brazo al hombro a Natsu._

_-¿Osea que Natsu no sabe aún que esto es una cita?, -se sorprende Levy y pregunta desde un poco más atrás._

_-No tuve oportunidad de decírselo apropiadamente, -se encoje de hombros Lucy para luego ponerse más enérgica que nunca y empezar a halarse los cabellos, -¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que ser yo quien este tratando de declarársele?_

_0=0_

_-Ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

Tras este último recuerdo, parece que las palabras de Gray, han hecho comprender finalmente su papel a Natsu, ya que abre los ojos y parece estar muy consciente de tener a esa misma bebé entre sus brazos.

-Esa es la magia de los sueños Gray… tarde o temprano se hacen realidad… aunque tú no los veas…, -susurra y separa a Iry de él, para limpiarle las lágrimas a la niña.

Para la mañana siguiente, el semblante del Salamander había cambiado un poco, se notaba más decidido y de cierta forma serio en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Buenos días… Lucy-sensei…, -la saluda por la espalda, ya que la Heartfilia no había notado aún su presencia, pero al escucharlo, quedó paralizada, ¿Qué era ese tono de voz?..., y poco a poco volteó a verlo.

-…Natsu…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?...

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, capítulo 5 "Lucy-sensei", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Bueno, esto es lo que tenía para hoy, espero les haya gustado xD, sino, dudas, quejas, comentarios directo al review.

Saludos especiales: **Yukistar** (Ya decía yo, por un momento pensé que no te gustaba este fic T_T), **Ushiio** (Tales tendrá un final feliz xDD), **AmyAylen **(pronto!), **Majo Dragneel** (Jaja, espero contestar) y **Lluvia-chan** (Casi se me parte el corazón con lo que dijiste T_T, te gusta más que las otras?, bueno no me quejo xDD, también es mi fanfic después de todo xDD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	5. Lucy-Sensei

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Lucy-Sensei"**

_-Ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

Tras este último recuerdo, parece que las palabras de Gray, han hecho comprender finalmente su papel a Natsu, ya que abre los ojos y parece estar muy consciente de tener a esa misma bebé entre sus brazos.

-Esa es la magia de los sueños Gray… tarde o temprano se hacen realidad… aunque tú no los veas…, -susurra y separa a Iry de él, para limpiarle las lágrimas a la niña.

Para la mañana siguiente, el semblante del Salamander había cambiado un poco, se notaba más decidido y de cierta forma serio en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Buenos días… Lucy-sensei…, -la saluda por la espalda, ya que la Heartfilia no había notado aún su presencia, pero al escucharlo, quedó paralizada, ¿Qué era ese tono de voz?..., y poco a poco volteó a verlo.

-…Natsu…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?...

Algunos momentos después, los pequeños estudiantes parecían estar entretenidos por la actividad que les había dejado la rubia maestra, rellenar en sus libros de trabajo, los párrafos con las palabras que ellos creyeran hacían falta y luego colorear el dibujo alusivo a la historia en el otro lado de la página. (De la página 20 a la 25), entre ellos Iry, que parece muy concentrada.

Afuera, en el jardín, el viento sopla frío, propio de la temporada de llovizna por las que están pasando, Lucy y Natsu se encontraban sentados en los columpios, puede que no fuera la mejor opción de comodidad, sin embargo eran lo bastante resistentes como para mecer a un adulto.

-Todo este tiempo me estuve preguntando hasta qué día llegaría el momento en que habláramos… porque está claro que algo raro hay ahí, -le sonríe la Heartfilia, -Pero jamás me imaginé que fuera algo como eso…, llegué a pensar muchas cosas, ya que su apellido es Fullbuster y tú estás con ella, debe de tratarse de la hija de Gray… pero nunca me animé a preguntarle directamente a ella, puede que fuera uno de esos casos en que los hijos son adoptados y un extraño les dice la obvia verdad, pero termina arruinándoles la vida.

-Jajaja, cuanta imaginación, no hay duda que se trata de ti Lucy, -le sonríe feliz, al sentir que puede hablar tranquilamente con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, para momento seguido borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y ponerse serio mientras mira hacia el pasto a sus pies, -Pero ella está muy consciente de que yo no soy su padre, es más… la imagen de su papá y su mamá está muy presente en su corazón, no llevo más de algunos meses cuidando de ella, así que sería ilógico que me viera como tal, y no es que lo pretenda tampoco, lo único que yo quiero es que sea feliz… sin embargo…, -cierra los ojos y frunce el seño tal vez sin notarlo, -muchas veces no sé qué hacer… no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo actuar… sólo hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente y la mayoría de las veces es algo estúpido, -aprieta las cadenas del columpio con las manos.

Al verlo preocuparse de esa manera, la mirada de la Heartfilia se llenó de comprensión y sonriendo se levanta del columpio, para terminar parándose frente a él, quien al sentir la presencia que se ha movido de lugar, abre los ojos para ubicarla y se sonroja de ver que está justo delante de él, observándolo con los brazos apoyados en la cintura.

-¡¿Me puedes decir qué es toda esa tontería que estás diciendo?!

-¿Tontería?, -se molesta por la actitud que tomó y aprieta los puños, para luego pararse, quedando frente a ella, -¡Nada de lo que dije son tonterías!, ¡Te dije que estoy muy preocupado por ella!, ¡Que necesito de tu ayuda para saber que decirle!, -le gritó acercándose casa vez más al rostro de la maestra, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella y observando fijamente los iris marrones, lo que puso ligeramente nerviosa a la rubia, cuya ceja derecha empezó a moverse arrítmica y poniéndole la palma en la cara al Salamander lo apartó de ella.

-¡Es precisamente eso lo que está mal, Natsu!, -le responde una vez lo alejó, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, -No debes pensar en nada…, -termina tranquila.

-¿Qué?, -una gota le apareció al lado de la cabeza al Dragneel, -se supone que tú eres la maestra de mi sobrina y debes ayudarme… pero me dices que deje de pensar…, -se encoje de hombros sin comprender.

-Ella es una niña… lo único que necesita es tu amor y el apoyo que le estás dando… y para poder hacer eso… necesitas ser tu mismo, -le explica serena.

-¿Yo mismo?..., -parece comprenderlo y de cierta forma alegrarse con la noticia, ya que sonríe desde el interior.

-Bueno… si eso era todo lo que querías decirme…, -se detiene con la idea que tenía en mente, luego prosigue, -tengo que entrar ya, -señala el aula.

-Sí…, -parece algo decepcionado por la idea de separarse de ella, pero entonces recuerda que él también llegará tarde, -¡Yo también!, ¡Rayos!, -mira su reloj, ¡Me tengo que ir a trabajar!, -sale corriendo, sin dejar de verla, por lo que va directo a estrellarse contra el poste del alumbrado eléctrico.

-¡Natsu!, -se preocupa y va tras él.

-¡No!, ¡No es nada!, -levanta la mano para despedirla y entonces una gota de sangre le rueda desde el cuero cabelludo por la mejilla. -¡AHHHHHHHH!, -sale corriendo en la dirección que debe, mientras Lucy se queda observando mientras se va, el viento sopla nuevamente y mueve levemente los cabellos color oro de la chica, que observa la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-…No has cambiado nada… Natsu…, -sonríe y entra de nuevo al aula.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, Capítulo 6 "Diente de leche", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, bueno… sé qué está cortito, pero creo que así me salen las ideas por el momento, por cucharaditas jajaja, espero les haya gustado.

¿Dudas, comentarios, ideas?, ¡No olviden, si leen dejen su review!

Saludos especiales: **Ushiio, Majo Dragneel, AmyAylen, ****NAZH045****, Yukistar y Lluvia-chan** (Me ha encantado tu idea, estoy pensando las escenas desde ya amiga).

Gracias a todos los que leen sin dejar review también, me di cuenta que no los saludo xDD y me dan casi 400 visitas por día, ¡Muchas gracias!

HONTONI ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	6. Diente de leche

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Diente de leche"**

El mismo acontecimiento se repetía día con día, despertar totalmente despeinada, arrastrarse bajo las sábanas para bajar de la cama utilizando las piernas del tío Natsu como escalera, para luego dar un pequeño salto al suelo.

Sin embargo… el despertar de ese día fue un poco diferente…

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!, -el agudísimo grito de la pequeña, que provenía desde el cuarto de baño, levantó de golpe al Salamander, quien se enredó entre sus propias sábanas al tratar de bajar de la cama, cayó de golpe contra el piso justo con la frente y en el sitio que tenía la herida luego de haberse pegado en un poste el día anterior tras despedirse de Lucy-sensei, por lo que las lágrimas se resumieron en sus ojos para instante siguiente explotar hacia el exterior. Pero la preocupación por lo que le pudo haber pasado a la niña es aún mayor que su dolor, por lo que se quitó la sábana de las piernas y emprendió camino en la dirección del grito.

-¡Iryyy!, ¡¿Qué pasó?!, -entró sin preguntar y azotó la puerta contra la pared, la niña que estaba viéndose en el espejo volteó a verlo, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y tapándose la boca con las manitas.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se acercó a ella y agachó a su lado. -¿Por qué gritaste?...

Los ojitos grises se notaban sumamente apenados, más aún luego de la pregunta que le hizo su tío, se limitó a negar con la cabeza por lo menos unas cinco veces seguidas y sin quitar las manos de su rostro que escondían sus labios tras ellas.

-¿No piensas decirme?, -la mirada de Natsu pasó de la preocupación a la intriga, por lo que sonríe juguetón, -¿Qué… traes… ahí?..., -se levanta poco a poco y al mismo tiempo se acerca a ella, quien retrocede cada paso que da el pelirosa hacia adelante.

-¡No te voy a enseñaaar!, -sale corriendo la niña, pasando al lado de Natsu.

-¡¿Así?!, ¡Pues eso ya lo vereeeemos!, -se enciende en espíritu y corre tras de ella.

Aproximadamente medio minuto después…

Iry, yacía sujetada de la espalda de la pijama por el Salamander, con una gota posada al lado de su cabeza y muy molesta, tanto que olvida la razón principal por la que huía de su tío y voltea hacia él para reclamarle. -¡Injusto!, ¡Injusto!, ¡Muuuy injusto!, -le recrimina tan fervorosamente que abrió a totalidad la boca con cada vocal O mencionada, dándole la visibilidad total al Dragneel, sobre lo que ella trataba de esconder, uno de sus dientes incisivos superiores ya no estaba…, lo que abrió grandes los ojos de Natsu, quien en un principio trató de disimular la risa, pero no tardó en estallar a carcajadas.

-Ja… jaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡WAJAJAJAJA!, ¡Pero si es un castor sin dienteee!, -la señala mientras se sujeta el abdomen de la risa.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, -se sonroja a más no poder la peliazul y regresa sus manos hacia su rostro para ocultar la evidencia. -¡Por eso no quería decirte nadaaa!, -las lágrimas se resumieron en sus ojos nuevamente.

-Ya… ya, -le pone la mano en la cabeza Natsu, -eso no es nada por qué avergonzarse…, -se limpia las lágrimas que le salieron a él mientras reía casi a morir. -¿Dónde está?, -pregunta haciendo referencia al pequeño blanco y desprendido.

-Me levanté… a comer un helado…, -los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron rayas y puntos, -cuando vi en el espejo ya no estaba…

-Mmm… eso quiere decir que hay altos posibilidades que haya quedado prendido en el helado…, -analiza Natsu.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?... mis dientes se caen… y la gente se ríe…

-¿La gente?, ¿entonces no es la primera vez que te pasa?, -la mira sorprendido, a lo que la niña niega con la cabeza.

-Mi papi también se rió…, -se encoge de hombros.

-Ya veo…, -sonríe Natsu, -es que es imposible que alguien vea esto y no muera de risa, -está a punto de empezar a reír nuevamente, pero es detenido por la mirada de la niña que parecía iba a mutar a zombie mata dragones si no paraba de burlarse de ella.

Momentos después, ambos se encontraban arreglándose para salir a sus respectivas actividades, mientras Iry terminaba de subir sus pantalones, Natsu, que yacía ya vestido hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Entonces en verdad no hay problema?, -se mira al espejo y acomoda sus cabellos, mientras sostiene el auricular entre su rostro y hombro.

_-Tráela como de costumbre, no se debe dar demasiada importancia a ese tipo de cosas, ó ella se sentirá peor._

-No sabes como me alivia escuchar eso, en verdad es de gran ayuda ser amigo de la sensei, -sonríe.

El comentario abrió grandes los ojos de Lucy, que se encontraba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo también, -Es natural… un maestro debe ser amigo de los padres de sus alumnos.

-¿Los padres de los alumnos?..., -la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Salamander, -sabes como es la situación…

-_No es exactamente a lo que me refería… disculpa_

-¡No!, soy yo quien está pensando cosas extrañas…

-¡Tío!, ¡Se hace tardeee!, -le grita la niña, mientras pasa corriendo frente a su habitación.

-_Jaja… ella tiene razón,_ -responde Lucy, que ha logrado escucharla por el teléfono.

-Te veré allá, -se despide también Natsu.

Hasta cierto punto la rutina de los días se mantenía, puede que hasta se haya terminado de acostumbrar a tener a la pequeña junto a él, levantarse temprano, hacer desayuno para dos, peinarla -muy a su manera-, ayudarle a vestir si lo necesitaba, vigilar que se bañara y cepillara los dientes; Podría decirse que estaba feliz con su nueva forma de vivir, por lo que pensaba que ella, su pequeña inquilina también lo estaba y comprendía el hecho de porqué vivían ahora juntos… hasta que la pregunta menos esperada lo sorprendió al ser repetida por los labios de la Heartfilia, a quien se le fue comentada dicha incertidumbre.

-Realmente estoy muy sorprendido de que estés aquí, ¡No es que me moleste en lo absoluto!, -le indica el pelirosa a Lucy que puede sentarse, ha llegado hasta su casa, por la noche, agarrándolo desprevenido al no avisar de su llegada.

-Disculpa las molestias, -le toma la palabra y se sienta.

-¡Para nada!, antes era yo quien vivía metido en tu apartamento, -menciona como factor agregado, -¡Traeré un poco de té!

-¡Natsu!, -lo detiene, al ver que está realmente nervioso y no presta demasiada atención a la atmósfera, por lo que el joven de la bufanda voltea a verla.

-¿Dónde está Iry?

-Ah… se supone que está terminando de alistarse para dormir, Pijama, dientes… ya sabes.

-Mmm… eso significa que debo hablar antes que ella baje…

-¿De qué se trata?..., -pregunta serio y sentándose al lado de la Heartfilia.

-Para serte sincera esto me tiene muy confundida… esta mañana, ella me preguntó si yo sabía hasta que día ella tendría que estar viviendo contigo…

-¿Qué?... ¿Te dijo que no le gusta vivir aquí?..., -se sorprende y entristece un poco el Salamander.

-No precisamente eso… ella me dijo que le encantaba pasar los días con el tío Natsu… pero que extrañaba demasiado a sus padres… que ya era hora que regresaran de ese mejor lugar al que habían ido y vinieran a buscarla…

Ante las palabras de Lucy, los ojos y boca de Natsu se abrieron poco a poco, cual tratara de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. –Su pequeña niña no entendía el significado de las palabras con las que intentó explicarle que Gray y Juvia ya no estaban… en este mundo…

-Ella cree que simplemente se fueron… pero… ella estuvo en el funeral…, -pareciera recordar algo tras mencionar el acontecimiento doloroso y se lleva una mano a la boca.

_Las luces tenues, las vestimentas oscuras… los rostros pálidos y dolorosos por estar presente en tal acontecimiento, mientras sus mentes tratan de reponerse de la pérdida, inaceptable e irreal…_

_Desde aquel momento que la encontró en el hospital no la ha separado de él, por lo que la pequeña Iry yace sentada al lado del tío Natsu._

_-Tío… ¿Mi papi está ahí?, -pregunta ciertamente triste y cansada, -es que veo… que se acercan y le hablan… a Gray… y Gray es mi papi…_

_Natsu no pudo más que asentir, -¿Quieres verlo?_

_La niña también asintió y cargada en brazos por el Salamander llegó hasta el féretro, cubierto por el cristal, se apreciaba su impecable figura, recostado sobre una infinidad de rosas blancas y azules, vestía un traje negro con una elegante corbata, los cabellos lacios negros azulados caían sobre su frente y se deslizaban sobre sus orejas y sus ojos del mismo color que los de su pequeña, cerrados por toda la eternidad…_

_-Papi…, -abrió grandes los ojos al verlo y rápidamente colocó sus manitas sobre el cristal, -¿Papi estás dormido?... ¿Está dormido?, -voltea entonces hacia Natsu, -¿Por qué no se despierta?... ¿Papi?..., ¡Papi!, -cuando sus preguntas se tornaron en gritos desesperados, optó por sacarla de la habitación, ante la mirada de lástima del vulgo._

_Afuera, Natsu la sentó en una banca._

_-¿Por qué no se despierta?..., -las lágrimas se le corrieron por las mejillas a gran velocidad, -Papi… ¡Papiiii!, -trata de bajarse de la banca, para volver con Gray, pero es atrapada por Natsu, que la abraza con fuerza, para que ya no intente irse._

_-¡Un lugar mejor!, -le dice entonces tratando de calmarla, -Ellos están en un lugar mejor ahora… Déjalos que vayan…_

-Eso fue lo único que le dije…, -baja la mirada Natsu, mientras Lucy lo mira entristecida también.

-¿Y no han vuelto a hablar de eso?...

-No… sólo… a veces cuando ella llora sola… diciendo que los extraña… si yo me doy cuenta… me uno a ella y le digo que yo también…, jamás pensé que estuviera alimentando una esperanza de que volverían…

-¿No van a volver?..., -la voz de la pequeña llamó la atención de ambos, quienes sorprendidos voltean a ella, viéndola con pijama puesta y peluche de oso polar en mano, observándolos incrédula.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, Capítulo 7 "Papá y Mamá", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, bueno… para colmo que me tardo en publicar, salgo con esta idea taaan triste… jajaja, creo que mi estilo dramático se apodera de mi cada vez más.

¿Dudas, comentarios, ideas?, ¡No olviden, si leen dejen su review!

Saludos especiales: **Ushiio, Lluvia-chan,** **Yukistar, AmyAylen y Majo Dragneel**

Gracias a todos los que leen sin dejar review también, me di cuenta que no los saludo xDD y me dan casi 400 visitas por día, ¡Muchas gracias!

HONTONI ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	7. Papá y Mamá

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Papá y Mamá"**

_-¿Por qué no se despierta?..., -las lágrimas se le corrieron por las mejillas a gran velocidad, -Papi… ¡Papiiii!, -trata de bajarse de la banca, para volver con Gray, pero es atrapada por Natsu, que la abraza con fuerza, para que ya no intente irse._

_-¡Un lugar mejor!, -le dice entonces tratando de calmarla, -Ellos están en un lugar mejor ahora… Déjalos que vayan…_

-Eso fue lo único que le dije…, -baja la mirada Natsu, mientras Lucy lo mira entristecida también.

-¿Y no han vuelto a hablar de eso?...

-No… sólo… a veces cuando ella llora sola… diciendo que los extraña… si yo me doy cuenta… me uno a ella y le digo que yo también…, jamás pensé que estuviera alimentando una esperanza de que volverían…

-¿No van a volver?..., -la voz de la pequeña llamó la atención de ambos, quienes sorprendidos voltean a ella, viéndola con pijama puesta y peluche de oso polar en mano, observándolos incrédula.

Todo se descompuso en el interior de Natsu al ver la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña, tantas cosas que le había ocultado y la más importante de todas había sido descubierta de un momento a otro risiblemente, cual la vida de forma iracunda hubiera decidido complicar aún más las cosas para él.

Porque aunque se tratara del pasado, era innegable que la unión de sus padres fue maldecida por el destino, ya que nunca les dejó ser felices completamente, como si el límite de la felicidad estuviera marcado por el horizonte del mar al que jamás se tendrá acceso con la caminata humana mundana y terrenal, que tal vez hubiera sido superada… por el inmenso amor que los unía… pero que faltó que el tiempo se volviera su cómplice para poder lograrlo, terminando arrebatados bruscamente el uno del otro, pudiendo nada más resguardar el tesoro de ambos antes de sucumbir.

MESES ATRÁS

La brisa fresca sacudía los árboles de manzano y cerezo que los dueños de aquella vivienda reconstruida, plantaron hace un poco más de 5 años, aunque aún no desarrollaban un tronco firme, las ramas parecían crecer cada día un poco más, tan verdes y esplendorosas, reflejo del amor y cuidado que se les brinda en aquel hogar. Mientras el cielo opacaba cada vez más por la presencia de unas cuantas nubes cargadas de agua que empezaban a asomarse por la zona.

Al adentrarse por la puerta principal, que se encontraba abierta tal vez por casualidad, ó por la confianza hacia el vecindario; recibe la sala de estar, con un juego de muebles no muy costosos pero bastante cuidados y limpios, en la mesita de centro, una muñeca de largas trenzas azules y vestidito blanco y al lado de ésta un Teru Teru Bozu.

Entonces se ve una persona cruzando la pasillo al fondo de la sala, para dirigirse a la cocina que se encontrada tras ésta dividida por una pared, no se pudo identificar de quien se trataba en un principio, por lo rápido que caminó, pero una vez habiendo llegado a su destino se detuvo, un hombre alto, de piel clara y lacios cabellos negros azulados, vistiendo ropa fresca, se ha llegado a parar a espaldas de quien está cocinando.

-Con su permiso, -rodea la cintura de la mujer frente a la estufa. La joven de largos cabellos azules ondulados, que llevaba recogidos en una coleta y vestía un pequeño delantal sobre sus ropas, se asustó en un principio, pero luego sonrío, al notar que ha tomado la mano con la que sostenía la cuchara con la suya y dirige entonces el utensilio hacia su boca, sin soltar su mano y asomando su rostro sobre su hombro, para probar el alimento.

-¿Qué tal está Gray-sama?, -pregunta emocionada Juvia, le encantaba que fuera así de espontáneo, siempre lo había sido y esperaba que nunca cambiara, pensar que con un solo movimiento de su mano tomando la suya podía acelerar de esa manera su corazón.

-Mmm… ¿Qué puedo decir?... he probado mejores, -responde, desanimándola, pero sin soltarla.

-¿En serio?... y Juvia creía que estaba rico…, -mira hasta con tristeza hacia su olla.

-Jajajaja, ¿Pero qué es esa cara?, sólo bromeaba, sabes que todo lo que tú haces me encanta, -le sonríe.

-¿Todo?, -pregunta nuevamente emocionada y ruborizándose un poco.

-¡Claro!, todo lo que estas manos hacen, me encanta, -la suelta por un momento para tomarla por ambas manos, pudiéndose apreciar entonces en su dedo anular de la mano derecha el par de anillos que representaba su unión con él, el plateado de zafiro que le entregó para proponerle ser su esposa y el plateado brillante que le entregó en su matrimonio, que hacía juego con el que él portaba en su mano también. –Todo lo que estos labios hacen me encanta, -sin esperas ni permisos la asaltó, robándose uno de sus besos, que sin duda son la recompensa que entregaría una y mil veces si se trataba de él.

Se encontraban en esas, cuando el motivo de la puerta abierta en la entrada es revelado, la pequeña Iry entra corriendo, seguida del tío Natsu.

-¡Gané!, ¡Gané!, -salta la niña

-¡¿Qué más querías?!, ¡Si dijiste que el primero en llegar era una niña!, ¡No podía llegar primero!, -se cruza de brazos el Salamander, mientras Gray que les había escuchado llegar ha salido a recibirlos y observa la escena con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-No me extraña…, -lo mira con una ceja levantada, -A veces me pregunto si es correcto dejar que andes sólo por la calle con mi hija.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, -lo mira rabioso.

-¡Pero si es la pura verdad cerillo encendido!, -le responde la misma manera

-¡Gray Temeee!, -está a punto de írsele encima al Fullbuster, cuando Juvia llamó para servir la cena.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Natsu-san!, ¡Iry-chan!, -les avisó respectivamente, -¡Vengan a cenaaar!

-¡AHHHHH la cenaaaaa!, -abandonó a media pelea, para salir corriendo hacia el comedor.

Al notarse solos, Iry y Gray se miraron y sonriendo cómplices, en un segundo la levantó en el aire, subiéndola sobre sus hombros y corrió hacia el comedor, mientras ella se agarró de lo primero que pudo para afianzarse, los cabellos de su padre, que en medio de sus puñitos se estrujaron, situación que se volvió evidente cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa.

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¿Pero qué te pasó?, -se burla al verlo Natsu.

-¡No te rías de mi papi!, -lo miró enojada Iry ante el comentario de su tío, -Ven papi, -lo haló hacia ella y lo peino con sus manitas, -Ya está.

-Jaja ¿Quedé bien?, -le sigue el juego a su pequeña.

-¡Cómo siempre!, ¡El papi más guapo del mundo!, -le sonríe, -¡Porque mi papi es el más guapo del mundo!, -le devuelve la estocada a Natsu, quien abre grandes los ojos.

-Nadie está negando eso Iry-chan, -responde Juvia, quien servía la comida de cada uno.

-Bien dicen que cada hombre es el rey de su castillo…, -alcanzó a murmurar Natsu, -y más con dos mujeres locas por ti, ni dudarlo, -lo mira hasta con cierta envidia, al ver a su familia así de unida, no puede evitar que la imagen de Lucy le venga a la mente.

Gray parece notar el cambio de humor en su amigo, -¿Qué has sabido de ella?, -pregunta tratando de ayudar, -Gracias, -le sonríe a Juvia que le puesto su plato y recibe lo mismo de ella.

-Pues… nada en especial…, he seguido llevando la cuenta del tiempo y desde que se fue… faltarían unos meses para que volviera.

-¡No vayas a desperdiciar esa oportunidad Natsu-san!, ¡Si vuelves a encontrar a Lucy debes mostrarle todo ese amor!, -lo anima juntando sus manos hechas puño Juvia.

-Al menos podemos agradecer que finalmente notaste que tu también la querías… pobre Lucy…, -aporta a la conversación Gray.

-Sí… aunque también está el asunto de Lisanna…

-La verdad que no tengo idea de porqué te juntaste con ella si amas a Lucy… me parece de cierta manera hasta injusto para ella, -lo mira el Fullbuster.

-Sí Natsu-san… Gray-sama tiene razón… es como haberte quedado con la rival en el amor de Lucy…, -al mencionar esas últimas palabras un aura maligna empezó a formarse sobre ella, -Rival en el amor…

-Jaja cálmate mi amor, -le pone la mano encima de la suya Gray, con lo que Juvia regresa a la normalidad.

-Supongo… que la oportunidad que nos dimos no bastó… tal vez sólo los detalles y conocernos desde la infancia no cuenta mucho…, -analiza el Dragneel.

La conversación se extendió más allá de la cena y terminaron platicando la sobremesa en la sala de estar. Por la presencia del tío Natsu y sus papás en ese lugar, no quiso marcharse a su habitación y quedó dormida en medio de la plática la pequeña ojigris, recostada en el regazo de su padre, lugar que desde muy pequeña era su lugar favorito para tomar las siestas.

-¿Necesitas algo Gray-sama?, -pregunta Juvia cuando los tres lo notaron y como siempre se desvivía por llenarlo de atenciones.

-No, estoy bien, -le sonríe y movimiento seguido para su mano delicadamente sobre la frente de su niña, acomodándole los cabellos que se le habían caído al rostro, el mismo que lucía tan acogedor y radiante por la confianza plena que sentía al dormir.

Totalmente distinto al que se apreciaba en ella ahora, pensar… que esa sería la última vez que los vieron… tanto Natsu como Iry parecían haber recordado el mismo día de sus vidas tras mirarse a los ojos, sin embargo sus fuerzas para afrontarlo eran totalmente distintas, en un momento la pequeña palideció, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse y no habían terminado de hacerlo cuando se desplomó sobre el piso tras perder la conciencia.

-¡¿IRYYY?!, -Se levantaron espantados Natsu y Lucy, para correr hacia ella.

El momento que transcurrió desde que tomó a la niña en brazos y salió corriendo del apartamento en rumbo hacia el hospital simplemente no fue almacenado en su memoria, lo único que sabía era que no estaba dispuesto a que algo le sucediera ó peor aún… a perderla. Por lo que pasó en frente de las vecinas metiches que comentaban el asunto y la extraña presencia de la rubia, nunca antes vista por esos lugares antes, sin siquiera notarlo.

Acto seguido yacía desesperado en la sala de espera de la zona pediátrica, tras haber caminado sin parar de un lugar a otro y pegado a las paredes con los puños y haber sufrido llamados de atención por eso muchas veces, finalmente decidió sentarse, pero no podía dejar de moverse en su asiento, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la mirada hacia el piso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si algo le pasa?!, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

-¡Natsu!, -se arrodilla frente a él Lucy, muy preocupada, jamás lo había visto en ese estado… parecía que él también se colapsaría.

-¡Yo le prometí a Gray que iba a cuidar de ella!, -suspira, -no… no es sólo por eso… entrecierra los ojos triste al recordar el rostro de la niña sonriéndole, cual todos los recuerdos que tiene sobre ella hubieran sido invocados a su mente, las imágenes de ella recién levantada y despeinada, caminando a la escuela, él mismo peinándola, comiendo juntos; le estrujan aún más el corazón, logrando exprimirlo en lágrimas finalmente.

La Heartfilia al notarlo, no puede evitar tomarlo del rostro para evitar que siga martirizándose y hacer que la vea a los ojos, -No es tu culpa… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…, -se miran compartiendo su aflicción, por lo que sin notarlo, poco a poco se fueron acercando y cerrando los ojos, juntaron sus labios con intensidad, terminando de derramar las lágrimas de cada uno.

Al mismo tiempo que la peliblanca llega corriendo a la estación de enfermería a pedir información, tras haberse enterado de los acontecimientos por parte de las vecinas de Natsu.

-Muchas gracias, -le reverencia a la enfermera y se dispone a buscar a Natsu con la mirada, pero al no haber más personas en el lugar, lo localiza con facilidad, justo en el momento que separa sus labios de los de Lucy y la mira sintiéndose confortado con su apoyo.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, Capítulo 8 "Lo que significa Familia", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡AAAHHHH! ¡Esto está que arde! xDD, especulaciones sobre lo que viene… no tengo ni una xDD.

¿Dudas, comentarios, ideas?, ¡No olviden, si leen dejen su review!

Saludos especiales: **Ushiio **(Si… hasta yo lloré de sólo imaginarlo), **Majo Dragneel** (Creo que es algo inevitable u.u), **Innocence-Moon24** (La verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho recordar ese tipo de cosas… no tengo idea de lo que pueda sentirse pero… por lo que has escrito me muestras que eres una persona muy fuerte, eso me hace admirarte desde ya, muchas gracias por leer)**, ** ** .x** (Pues, la historia de Gray y Juvia está plasmada en mi fanfic de Tales of Fairy Valentine, la puedes encontrar en mi perfil), **Alex Darklight** (Pues si está muy costoso hacerlo, porque aún no se me ha ocurrido como va a decírselo correctamente Natsu xD, muchas gracias por leer!), **Lluvia-chan **(sí… creo que cada vez me hago más cruel en mis escritos xD), **Meikyo Natsume**(Pues, muchas gracias por salir de la oscuridad xDD, me hace muy feliz leer lo que comentas jaja y he tomado algunas de tus ideas, espero te haya gustado xDD, con respecto a Tales, pues… no puedo decirte en que termina xDD, pero puedo decirte que termina feliz)

HONTONI ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	8. El significado de una familia

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**El significado de ser una familia"**

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si algo le pasa?!, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

-¡Natsu!, -se arrodilla frente a él Lucy, muy preocupada, jamás lo había visto en ese estado… parecía que él también se colapsaría.

-¡Yo le prometí a Gray que iba a cuidar de ella!, -suspira, -no… no es sólo por eso… entrecierra los ojos triste al recordar el rostro de la niña sonriéndole, cual todos los recuerdos que tiene sobre ella hubieran sido invocados a su mente, las imágenes de ella recién levantada y despeinada, caminando a la escuela, él mismo peinándola, comiendo juntos; le estrujan aún más el corazón, logrando exprimirlo en lágrimas finalmente.

La Heartfilia al notarlo, no puede evitar tomarlo del rostro para evitar que siga martirizándose y hacer que la vea a los ojos, -No es tu culpa… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…, -se miran compartiendo su aflicción, por lo que sin notarlo, poco a poco se fueron acercando y cerrando los ojos, juntaron sus labios con intensidad, terminando de derramar las lágrimas de cada uno.

Al mismo tiempo que la peliblanca llega corriendo a la estación de enfermería a pedir información, tras haberse enterado de los acontecimientos por parte de las vecinas de Natsu.

-Muchas gracias, -le reverencia a la enfermera y se dispone a buscar a Natsu con la mirada, pero al no haber más personas en el lugar, lo localiza con facilidad, justo en el momento que separa sus labios de los de Lucy y la mira sintiéndose confortado con su apoyo.

Los ojos Azules se abrieron grandes e incrédulos de lo que estaba presenciando, parecía hasta haber perdido el aliento, siempre tenía algo que decir, tantas cosas que muchas veces sonaban hasta ilógicas y atascadas en su cabeza, por la necesidad de hacerse escuchar, sabiendo que por lo menos… sus oídos… estarían ahí para escucharla, fuera lo que fuere lo que tenía que decir… Pero ahora… Sentía podría quebrarse en un segundo si él volteaba a verla y la encontraba con esa debilidad, cual las piernas no le respondieran y sus ojos no pudieran hacer más que seguir mirando en esa dirección, como si fuera una terrible masoquista, ó tal vez, con la inminente necesidad de descubrir si lo que estaba viendo era realmente cierto, y es que no debía ser… ¡No podía ser!

-¿Nat…su?..., -pregunta apenas audible, parecía estarse tragando todo aquel inmenso dolor que se apoderó de su pecho.

Al escuchar la voz de aquel leve llamado, el Dragneel, volteó hacia ella, en un principio totalmente indiferente y aún demasiado preocupado como para ocuparse de terceros que quisieran hablarle, pero al verla… pudo comprender de inmediato que algo estaba mal por la expresión que mostraba el rostro de la peliblanca, quien parece no poder soportar más la angustia que lo que había presenciado incendió en su pecho, ya que baja lentamente el rostro junto con el abrigo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Lisanna?..., -estaba seguro que lo había visto, ya que él mismo aún puede sentir el aroma de la Heartfilia sobre sus labios y su presencia a su lado no mejoraba para nada las cosas, por lo que aprieta los puños y párpados al comprender que se había metido en otro problema por dejarse llevar por sus emociones y era lógico… ¡Besar a Lucy estaba mal!, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!, estaba mal… y era verdad… por la situación sentimental que lo ataba en esos momentos… sin embargo… podría jurar que ese beso le revivió… estaba a punto de sucumbir ante su propia miseria, cuando la luz de la rubia se introdujo dentro de su pecho y lo iluminó por completo. –No estaba arrepentido- Y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió, las palabras de Gray eran totalmente ciertas, "No era justo para Lisanna que estuviera con ella si amaba a Lucy", -Al abrir los ojos, la Strauss ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que se fuera al notar que no podía responderle.

-Tengo… que ir a hablar con ella, Lucy…, -su mirada había cambiado, todo aquel nerviosismo con el que le hablaba en un principio, se había transformado en confianza y entereza. La Heartfilia al verlo, asintió, era innegable que ellos tenían una relación de la que Natsu no le había comentado y ahora había estropeado, no quería por ningún motivo haberse convertido en "La otra" y lo había hecho… sin embargo sabía, que dentro del corazón del pelirosa, la otra, era la chica que salió corriendo de la sala de espera…

-Yo estaré pendiente de Iry-chan, -responde ella asintiendo, aunque aún no está convencida consigo misma de siquiera pensar en basar su felicidad sobre la tristeza de la peliblanca.

No sabía a donde iba… aunque no fuera la primera vez que estaba en ese centro médico, siempre que ponía un pie en ese lugar una tragedia sucedía, meses atrás fue sólo para enterarse de la desgracia de Gray y Juvia… que había derrumbado completamente a Natsu y ahora… la derrumbada había sido ella.

Ha logrado salir… con las lágrimas ya bañando sus mejillas completamente, era demasiado…, -se paró por un momento para recuperar el aliento y en ese mismo instante, la mano de aquel hombre que amaba y que ahora le había roto el corazón, ha sujetado la suya, como antes… pero definitivamente con otras intensiones…, podía sentirlo, la forma en que la sujetaba era totalmente distinta.

-Siempre lo supe…, -habla aún dándole la espalda, -desde que volví de Edoras Gakko… las cosas entre nosotros no fueron iguales… y aunque comprendí que cuando Lucy llegó a tu vida… yo prácticamente estaba fuera…, -aprieta los párpados, -¡Cuando se fue pensé que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes!, tenía esa esperanza… pensaba que todo sería igual… pero ahora que veo las cosas claramente… me doy cuenta que nada de lo que fue es… no importando todo lo que yo he hecho por ti…, -al escuchar sus palabras Natsu la suelta despacio, por lo que ella retira su mano y la lleva hacia su pecho. -¡¿Acaso ahora sólo me queda resignarme?!, -voltea a verlo entonces, mostrándole todo su dolor a través de sus azulados iris recubiertos de mar que brota hacia sus mejillas. –Mira-nee trató de explicármelo… pero me negué a creerlo… y decidí permanecer a tu lado… ¡Y estuve contigo cuando más me necesitabas!, ¡¿Dónde estaba Lucy en esos momentos?!, ¡¿Dónde estaba Lucy en el funeral de Gray?!, -lo mira furiosa, -No sólo tú habías perdido algo preciado… Juvia… era mi amiga…, -se queda sin aire por un momento y recordando triste los acontecimientos, se lleva las manos al rostro. –Aunque Iry-chan no me quería… y puede que ella misma haya conspirado para sacarme de tu vida y meter a Lucy…, -empieza a pensar irracionalmente por el tormento en su corazón, por lo que Natsu la tomó de uno de los brazos, obligándola a destapar por lo menos uno de sus ojos y mirarlo.

-No involucres a Iry en esto…, -la mira y habla molesto. –Que no tienes la más mínima idea por lo que está pasando… siendo sólo una niña pequeña…

-¿Qué no sé por lo que está pasando?... ¡Yo también perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeña!, ¡Sé perfectamente de que trata ese dolor!, -se defiende.

-No lo sabes…, -sigue con la mirada endurecida, -Es verdad que haber perdido a tus padres fue un golpe demasiado fuerte… pero al menos tú tenías la compañía de tus hermanos que te apoyaron en todo… ¡Y aún siguen haciéndolo!, ¡En cambio ella no tenía nadaaa!, -la suelta finalmente, comprendiendo que le estaba haciendo daño al apretar su brazo mientras le gritaba, -Su vida se ha deshecho en miles de pedazos… al pensar que su familia desapareció… pero yo voy a mostrarle el verdadero significado de esa palabra… que aunque las personas no lleven la misma sangre en sus venas… si se aman auténticamente unos a otros pueden considerarse como tal…

-…Natsu…, -aprieta los puños y baja la mirada al analizar sus palabras, mismas que una vez le dijo a ella…

_-"Tu siempre serás parte de mi familia, porque aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, contamos con un mismo corazón, así que no importa en donde estés, cuando te sientas sola puedes pensar en mí",_ -se sonroja un pequeño Natsu, que desvía la mirada apenado.

-Hai…, -asiente, cerrando fuerte los párpados, propiciando con esto la salida de sus lágrimas, el joven Dragneel, al ver que ha comprendido su punto se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Mientras tanto Lucy, yace sentada en la sala de espera pediátrica, habiendo apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su mirada se mantiene seria mientras piensa.

-_Cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui… jamás esperé que al regresar hubiera tanto que desconocería… como si el mundo en que vivía se hubiera consumido… o se hubiera vuelto un sueño que alguna vez tuve… -_se lleva las manos a la frente, bajo su flequillo_, -Es que aún no lo puedo creer… Natsu dijo que Gray y Juvia habían muerto… pero aún así… no me dijo que fue lo que les pasó… para que dejaran a su hija atrás…, -_entrecierra los ojos_, -y el asunto de Lisanna…, ¿En qué momento pasó todo esto?..., -_cierra los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, los ojitos grises se van abriendo en sesiones de parpadeos, cual tratara de ubicar el lugar donde se encuentra, mira hacia la izquierda, por la percepción que podría mirar hacia el exterior, como si a su lado derecho hubiera algo que se interpondría entre ella y el mundo, pero no logra ver más que una inmensidad de blancura extendiéndose en todas direcciones. En un segundo, logra recordar aquel obstáculo a su lado derecho lo que la llevó a mirar de que se trataba, al hacerlo… inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron grandes y las lágrimas no se pudieron retener en sus orbes, la persona que más amaba y extrañaba en el mundo estaba ahí… cargándola sobre su regazo y sonriéndole, como era de costumbre, las ondulaciones de azulados cabellos de ambas se combinaron al juntarse.

-¡Mamáaaaa!, -gritó emocionada al verla, tanto que tratando de analizar todo el entorno de su deseado encuentro, nota a la persona que estaba al lado de su madre, abrazándola sobre los hombros con el brazo, incrédula se reincorpora un poco hasta el punto de quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Juvia y abriendo grandes los ojos, encuentra su mirada gris con la de él… justo al lado de su madre como lo recordaba. –No puede ser… ¿Papi?..., tiemblan sus ojos al verlo.

Aún sin mencionar una sola palabra, el simple hecho de verlos, la ha arrebatado de su tristeza acongojada y devuelto por unos instantes la sonrisa.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, Capítulo 9 "El límite entre la vida y la muerte", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, no hay duda que las ideas se vienen una tras otra y no hay como pararlas, son como las flores del moe xDD.

¿Dudas, comentarios, ideas?, ¡No olviden, si leen dejen su review!

Saludos especiales: **Ushiio**(Jajajaa, ¿Qué le hicieron al mundo?, pues… al mundo no sé xDD, pero a mí me encantan tanto que escribo el más bello romance revuelto con el más terrible de los dramas xDDD.), **Majo Dragneel** (Creo que ya terminó con Lisanna, aunque no fue muy directo), **AmyAylen** (Gracias por pasarte!)**akariharukaze12**(Jajaja, sii, en la cara de Lisanna, no tengo nada contra ella, pero me gusta más el Nalu), **Alex Darklight** (Me encanta tu consejo, de que hay que reemplazarlo con algo a lo que se pueda aferrar, pues amiga, somos colegas, también soy médico, pero muchas veces ese tipo de noticias toca a los familiares darlas a los niños, en lo personal nunca me ha tocado hacerlo, sólo con adultos y aún así escribir sobre eso, es mucho muy diferente a vivirlo, por eso te agradezco encarecidamente, en verdad, me has iluminado xDD),**L'Muk** (Jaja, de cierta manera es lindo que lo digas, puesto que si el fic es dramático y triste, la finalidad es que te haga sentir triste xDD, creo que llevo acabo mi cometido, muchas gracias por leer!) **Lluvia-chan**(Oh si!, ya vi CLANNAD y AS, Tomoya-kun y Nagisa con inspiración y cómo no serlo si se trata de Yuuichi Nakamura-sama *Q*),**NAZH045** (Muchas gracias por leer, espero se vaya poniendo mejor, no quiero matar a nadie xDD). **TheHinata**(Jaja me encantaron todos tus posdatas xDD).

HONTONI ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	9. El límite entre la vida y la muerte

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**El límite entre la vida y la muerte"**

Lucy, yace sentada en la sala de espera pediátrica, habiendo apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su mirada se mantiene seria mientras piensa.

-_Cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui… jamás esperé que al regresar hubiera tanto que desconocería… como si el mundo en que vivía se hubiera consumido… o se hubiera vuelto un sueño que alguna vez tuve… -_se lleva las manos a la frente, bajo su flequillo_, -Es que aún no lo puedo creer… Natsu dijo que Gray y Juvia habían muerto… pero aún así… no me dijo que fue lo que les pasó… para que dejaran a su hija atrás…, -_entrecierra los ojos_, -y el asunto de Lisanna…, ¿En qué momento pasó todo esto?..., -_cierra los ojos.

Los minutos que pasaron a partir de ese momento, se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo siguiente que supo, fue que las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron, sonido que llamó su atención, por lo que levanta el rostro para verificar que una persona más había entrado a la sala, sus iris avellanados miraron fijamente hacia el recién aparecido, que sin moverse de la entrada también la observa, expresándole en el rostro el alivio del que era partícipe, un joven de cabellos ligeros y alborotados en un color claro rubicundo, cuyo cuello lo adornaba una esponjosa bufanda blanca, al notar que ha captado su atención, da un par de pasos hacia adelante, lo mismo que la chica, que se levanta del asiento y da un par de pasos para acercarse a él, para al instante siguiente hacer caso omiso a las órdenes de prudencia de las instalaciones médicas y correr rápidamente el uno hacia el otro, atrapándose en un segundo entre los brazos del otro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que pasar para poder rodearse con la intensidad que recubría las vibraciones de sus almas desesperadamente enamoradas?

-…Lucy…, -la observa, incrédulo de por fin poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

-…Natsu…, -responde de la misma manera, -¿Todo está bien?..., -no puede evitar pensar en cada una de las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo a la vez, a lo que el joven Dragneel se limita a asentir y abrazarla con más fuerza, colocando su mano sobre los cabellos rubios, cual no deseara dejarla ir nunca más.

Se encontraban en esas, cuando el sonido de un carraspeo les sacó de su idilio recién iniciado, robóticamente voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido y se colorearon de rojo muy encendido, ascendente desde sus cuellos hasta sus frentes, al notar la presencia del público que había presenciado su momento… tres enfermeras, que sentadas en su estación tenían grandes ojos abiertos viéndolos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿Pero qué rayos están viendo?!, ¡Avisen que están ahíiiii!, -les reclama el Salamander, apuntándoles con el dedo índice.

-¡Ustedes son los que deberían fijarse en donde están!, ¡Muchachito insolente!, ¡Esto es un hospital!, ¡Más respeto por favor!, -prácticamente lo desarmó con esas palabras, la que parecía ser la enfermera en jefe del área.

-¿Familiares de Iry Fullbuster?, -El doctor que había atendido a la pequeña, finalmente les llama para explicarles la situación; cambiando completamente de gestos, la seriedad vuelve a sus rostros y entran al consultorio tras de él, en donde encuentran a la hija de Gray y Juvia recostada sobre el canapé de examinación.

-¿Iry?..., -se acerca rápidamente a ella el Dragneel.

-Tío…, -estira su brazo hacia él, tratando de tomar su mano y así lo hace, entonces sonríe, lo mismo que Natsu y con él, Lucy, ambos mayores que no pueden evitar mostrar la alegría resbalar de sus rostros en forma de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Estaba tan asustado…, -se limpia rápido las lágrimas el pelirosa y vuelve a sonreírle.

El sonido de la escena fue disminuyendo hasta no ser más audible, los movimientos de la boca del médico y los de la cabeza de Natsu asintiendo, dan a comprender que lo que ha ocurrido no es nada grave, pero debe acatar algunas recomendaciones.

Al día siguiente, Iry no fue a la escuela, por lo que Lucy-sensei regresó una vez más a la casa del Dragneel.

-Como el doctor le dio incapacidad para que descansara por lo menos un día más, decidí que era lo mejor, -le pasa su taza de té a la Heartfilia.

-Sí, lo supuse, si estoy aquí… es para ver como siguió, -le sonríe y para…, -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que Natsu se levantó del asiento, -¿Vamos?, -pregunta atento y sin intenciones de ignorar su segunda razón de estar de visita en su casa, pero parece no haber escuchado que ella seguiría hablando.

-Claro, -asiente, sin perder los ánimos, después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba segura que tarde o temprano llegaría la oportunidad de hablarlo correctamente.

Momentos después, entraron a la habitación del dueño del apartamento y encontraron a la niña abrazando a su Teru teru Bozu y mirando por la ventana, mientras se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la sábana barrida con sus pies hacia la esquina, parecía tan delicada… tan pequeña y frágil y al mismo tiempo tan bella que cualquiera que la viera pensaría se trataba de una aparición irreal en este mundo, una hermosa muñeca esculpida a mano, de grandes ojos tan grises como la niebla y perfectos y juguetones caideles de suaves cabellos azulados que mecía el viento que se filtraba por la ventana. Una existencia inimaginada en este mundo, que tal vez no pertenecía a este como tal…

-Iry-chan, vine a ver como estabas, -la saluda entonces Lucy, quien no puede imaginar en qué estará pensando la pequeña al ver de esa forma tan concentrada a las afueras del apartamento, donde no se alcanza a vislumbrar nada más que el cielo puro y amplio.

La voz de Lucy, la sacó de sus pensamientos y vuelve a verla feliz, -¡Sensei!, -le sonríe y abre grandes los ojos emocionada de verla.

-¿Iry-chan… somos amigas cierto?..., -pregunta calmada la Heartfilia.

-Sí…, -responde ella sin más, y la mira intrigada.

-Es que… ¿Sabes?... hay algunas cosas de las que tu tío y yo debemos hablar contigo.

-¿Ya no vamos a comer helado?..., -la mira preocupada.

-Jajajaja, eso sería mortal para ti, -se ríe el Salamander, -Claro que comeremos helado, ¡Comeremos tantos helados como sea posible comeeer!, -se emociona y hace sus manos puños, mostrándole la seriedad con la que hablaba del asunto.

-¡Siiiiii!, -le sigue con la misma energía la pequeña.

-Pero Lucy-sensei tiene razón… hay una cosa que no hemos hablado claramente… y tal vez ya sea tiempo de hacerlo…, -le pone la mano en la cabeza y la despeina un poco del fleco.

La niña asiente y espera a que su tío hable.

-¿Reee… recuerdas que cuando tú me preguntaste a dónde estaban tus papás, yo… te dije que estaban en un mejor lugar?..., -pregunta, tratando de dejarle ir el golpe sutilmente.

-Ahhh… es eso…, -lo mira seria por un momento, por lo que Natsu empieza a sudar sin comprender.

-¿Pasa algo Iry-chan?, -pregunta también Lucy, al ver la extraña situación.

-Mi papi me lo dijo, -responde simplemente y les sonríe, pero su comentario no hace más que fruncir los seños de ambos y abrirles grandes los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?..., -pregunta extrañado Natsu.

-Cuando escuché… decir al tío Natsu que ellos no vendrían… que no volverían… fui a un lugar… y los vi, -responde natural, mientras la escena de ella perdiendo la conciencia frente a ellos la noche pasada, les llega al pensamiento, por lo que la miran incrédulos.

-Mi mami me dijo que no debía preocuparme… que el tío Natsu cuidaría como su propia hija a Iry-chan… y mi papi… me dijo que aunque no pueda verlos… ellos siempre van a estar conmigo… mientras los tenga aquí en mi corazón…, -se le escapan entonces un par de lágrimas a los pequeños ojos grises, -que… estar en un lugar mejor significa estar al lado de Iry-chan siempre… y…, -se detiene pensando que la siguiente frase tal vez no sea apropiada.

-¿Qué pasa?..., -pregunta Natsu sumamente consternado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Que… a partir de hoy… el tío Natsu… sería…, -los ojos castaños se posaron ella esperando que es lo tiene que decir, -sería… otro papá para Iry-chan…

Tras escucharla, los ojos del Dragneel se abrieron sorprendidos y lagrimeantes, -¿Qué dices?...

-Pero si el tío Natsu no quiere… yo…, -se siente apenada con lo que acaba de decir y baja la mirada, pero, el Dragneel, la levanta rápidamente y cargándola en brazos la junta contra su pecho, por lo que la niña rodea el cuello del relirosa con sus bracitos.

-Claro que así será… y…, -trata de pensar en algo alegre para terminar con el desgarrador momento, -¡Comeremos muchos helados!, ¡Iremos a las ferias!, Desayunaremos cereales con mucho azúcar en las mañanas…, -no puede seguir hablando, porque las lágrimas se apoderaron de su corazón y su expresión.

-Y… cuando sea el día de la familia en la escuela podremos ir los tres…, -se incluye Lucy, siguiendo la misma corriente de las palabras de Natsu, llamando la atención de ambos, tanto de la niña, quien se emociona por ver incluida dentro de su vida a su querida maestra, y al Dragneel, que prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo quedarse a su lado. -¿Me permitirías… ayudarte… y permanecer a tu lado?..., -pregunta la Heartfilia.

-Sabes que sí… es lo que más anhelo…, -le extiende el otro brazo, Natsu a Lucy para que se una al abrazo, y de ese modo, los tres quedaron estrechándose por un largo rato.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, My Little Girl, Capítulo final "Mi pequeña niña", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡AHHH!, Kya!, que emoción xDD.

Saludos especiales a: **Majo Dragneel, Ushiio, Alex Darklight, ****akariharukaze12****, Lluvia-chan, ****NAZH045****, Yukistar, ****Captain Ea Rayos**** y Wardox12**

Pues, como ven, el siguiente será el capítulo final, donde por fin ya todo es amor y paz, si hay alguna petición sobre una escena que desearan ver, con gusto la cumpliré, siempre y cuando tenga que ver con los motivos del fanfic.

Y con alusión a que cerrando este escrito, me quedaré sólo con uno pendiente de FT y ya que estoy muy agradecida con mis amados lectores y lectoras, más que eso amigos y amigas que siguen mis historias, he decidido escribir 3 fanfics de temática, género, personajes y demás elegido por uno de mis lectores para cada una de esas tres historias, que pueden ser desde un one-shot hasta un Fanfic corto (4 capítulos).

Para poder acceder a ser acreedor de uno de esos tres fanfics, dejo este cuestionario sobre mis historias, las tres personas que tengan el mayor número de respuestas correctas serán los escogidos, pueden contestarlo aquí o en un mensaje privado, como gusten y si no quieren concursar, tampoco es problema xDD.

-Nombre del mago legendario nacido de un mago de hielo y una maga de agua en FT Snow Fairy

-Nombre del gremio oscuro y enemigo en FT Snow Fairy

-Material del que estaba hecho el clon de Natsu en FT Snow Fairy

-Nombre de los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar en Against the Fairy Law

-Apodo con que llama a su hijo Natsu en Against the Fairy Law

-Nombre del hada que descubrió que los gemelos tenían poderes de agua y hielo en Against the Fairy Law

-Nombre del alimento antojo de Juvia cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos en Frozen Soul

-Nombre del perrito de la familia Fullbuster en Tales of Fairy Christmas

-Lugar en que trabaja Gray en Tales of Fairy Valentine

-Forma en que Erza terminó su relación con Gray en Tales of Fairy Valentine

-Objeto preciado que Gray le regaló a Juvia en Tales of Fairy Valentine

-¿Qué ó quién es la gota de Lluvia?

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	10. Mi pequeña niña

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

**Fairy Tail…**

**My Little Girl**

"**Mi pequeña niña"**

_-Mi mami me dijo que no debía preocuparme… que el tío Natsu cuidaría como su propia hija a Iry-chan… y mi papi… me dijo que aunque no pueda verlos… ellos siempre van a estar conmigo… mientras los tenga aquí en mi corazón…, -se le escapan entonces un par de lágrimas a los pequeños ojos grises, -que… estar en un lugar mejor significa estar al lado de Iry-chan siempre… y…, -se detiene pensando que la siguiente frase tal vez no sea apropiada._

_-¿Qué pasa?..., -pregunta Natsu sumamente consternado por lo que acaba de escuchar._

_-Que… a partir de hoy… el tío Natsu… sería…, -los ojos castaños se posaron ella esperando que es lo tiene que decir, -sería… otro papá para Iry-chan…_

_Tras escucharla, los ojos del Dragneel se abrieron sorprendidos y lagrimeantes, -¿Qué dices?..._

_-Pero si el tío Natsu no quiere… yo…, -se siente apenada con lo que acaba de decir y baja la mirada, pero, el Dragneel, la levanta rápidamente y cargándola en brazos la junta contra su pecho, por lo que la niña rodea el cuello del relirosa con sus bracitos._

_-Claro que así será… y…, -trata de pensar en algo alegre para terminar con el desgarrador momento, -¡Comeremos muchos helados!, ¡Iremos a las ferias!, Desayunaremos cereales con mucho azúcar en las mañanas…, -no puede seguir hablando, porque las lágrimas se apoderaron de su corazón y su expresión._

_-Y… cuando sea el día de la familia en la escuela podremos ir los tres…, -se incluye Lucy, siguiendo la misma corriente de las palabras de Natsu, llamando la atención de ambos, tanto de la niña, quien se emociona por ver incluida dentro de su vida a su querida maestra, y al Dragneel, que prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo quedarse a su lado. -¿Me permitirías… ayudarte… y permanecer a tu lado?..., -pregunta la Heartfilia._

_-Sabes que sí… es lo que más anhelo…, -le extiende el otro brazo, Natsu a Lucy para que se una al abrazo, y de ese modo, los tres quedaron estrechándose por un largo rato._

El recuerdo del primer día de inicio de su nueva familia le viene a la mente al posar sus grisáceos y brillantes iris en una fotografía, la misma que desde muy pequeña mantuvo en la mesita de al lado de su cama, primero en la habitación que tenía en su primera casa, aquella que al soplar el viento se inundaba del dulce olor a las Sakuras y las manzanas provenientes del jardín de enfrente y luego, en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de su tío… no… de su otro padre, ahora la coloca en su propia mesita de noche, que recién llegada a su nueva casa, lo primero en desempacar fueron sus posesiones más importantes y sin duda alguna, esa era la más preciada de todas.

-Todo lo que me dijiste era cierto, -toca la figura del hombre de cabellos oscuros en la fotografía con la punta de su dedo a través del cristal, para luego sonreírle algo melancólica y pasando la mirada de él, a la mujer a su lado, sonríe un poco más animada, -Todos me dicen que me parezco mucho a ti… estoy segura que si estuviéramos una al lado de la otra nos confundirían como gemelas, -le cuenta entusiasta, entonces es enfocada por completo desde el rostro, aquel que de pequeña la identificaba con las delicadas muñecas de hermoso vestidos, se había convertido en el de una hermosa jovencita, si bien, tenía un gran parecido a su madre, el color de sus ojos sin duda era idéntico al de su padre, sus largos cabellos azulados caían rizados y encaidelados sobre su espalda y hombros y su delgada figura, aunque aún no florecía en belleza igualable a la de su madre, era el objeto de persecución del vecindario entero, por lo que más de una vez, uno que otro muchacho fue espantado de la antigua casa por su sobreprotector custodio, su amado tío Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Iry-chaaan!, ¡El desayuno está listoo!, -se escucha la voz de la Heartfilia llamándola.

-¡Ahora voy mamá!, -deja la fotografía en la mesa y corre hasta la entrada de la habitación, toma la manecilla de la puerta y cuando se dispuso a salir, volvió a dirigir una mirada a la fotografía donde estaban Gray y Juvia, el primero con ella misma en brazos, los tres sonrientes, la contempla un segundo y al siguiente cierra la puerta.

Habían pasado 7 años desde el terrible incidente donde les había perdido, y aún el misterio de lo que pasó esa noche ronda por su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo había ganado una nueva familia, no es que sus actuales padres pudieran llegar a reemplazar a sus amados y verdaderos padres, pero sin duda gracias al apoyo y comprensión de los Dragneel había logrado salir adelante.

No cabe duda que muchas cosas cambiaron también en la vida de Natsu, se había forzado a madurar aunque fuera un poco, para brindarles a todos los miembros de su familia el amor que tanto necesitaban, especialmente a aquella pequeña niña que había adoptado bajo su cuidado y estaba seguro que su mejor amigo, por no llamarle hermano le estaría vigilando desde donde se encontrara para cerciorase que así lo hiciera, y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, sin embargo… algunas veces se pregunta a si mismo si sería correcto revelarle la verdad a la pequeña, la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió aquella lluviosa noche, ya que es una cuenta que aún falta por saldar y tal vez… ya había crecido lo suficiente como para enterarse, después de todo, ella le había prácticamente rogado muchas veces ya que se lo dijera y aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, ella tiene derecho a saber…

-¡Buenos días mamá!, -llega finalmente al comedor y halando hacia atrás una de las sillas laterales se sienta.

-Buenos días, -se acerca a ella, Lucy y le coloca su plato de desayuno en su lugar en la mesa, -anoche compré otra pinta de helado y la puse en el refrigerador, -le informa y la mira algo extrañada, tratando de indagar el por qué el mencionado contenedor yacía intacto, cuando comúnmente cual un castor come hielo viviera en esa casa, acababa rápidamente con todos los dulces helados de la nevera.

-¡Helado!, -una pequeña vocecilla llamó la atención de ambas, por lo que voltean a ver, en una sillita de bebé estaba sentada una pequeña de más o menos año y medio de edad, de cabellos rosas lacios y grandes y hermosos ojos avellanas.

-¡Oh!, si… es que como ayer estuvimos todo el día con lo de la mudanza… creo que estaba muy cansada, -le sonríe Iry, sin dejar de ver a la bebé, -además que ya le había dicho a Nashi-chan que cuando lo destapara le daría un poco a ella.

-Vaya… con que el monstruo come helado del hoyo negro que vive en tu estómago finalmente se cansó, -entra en escena el hombre de la casa y se sienta en la silla principal.

-¡Papá!, ¡Ya te dije que no tengo ningún monstruo en mi hoyo negro!, -lo mira furiosa y con una venita saltada en la frente.

-Jajaja, pero entonces si aceptas que tienes un agujero negro ahí dentro, jajajajaja, -la señala con el dedo índice para acto seguido casi morir de la risa, sujetándose el estómago, no tanto por lo que le dijo, más bien por la reacción de ella, cuyas mejillas se han hinchado en pucheo.

-Siempre es lo mismo…, -se cruza de brazos la chica, -siempre que estamos en la mesa empiezas a molestarme, -lo mira molesta, pero puede notar al verlo fijamente, que su padre ha formado una sonrisa con sus labios, lo que la hace sonreír a ella también y mirar hacia el lado contrario, pero al no escuchar ninguna palabra más por parte de Natsu, decide voltear a verlo de nuevo y lo encuentra aún sonriendo, pero más abiertamente, lo que le saca una pequeña carcajada a ella y también a Lucy que al ver la escena se siente feliz. –Te perdonaré sólo porque eres tú…, -baja los brazos y luego se levanta del asiento, para llegar a pararse al lado de él y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, le peina ligeramente los cabellos, -Lo que más me molesta es que vengas todo despeinado y recién levantado, ¿Qué va a pensar mamá cuando te vea así?, -termina de peinarlo, -listo, ahora ya volviste a ser el papá más guapo del mundo, -le sonríe, sus palabras no pudieron ser evitadas por la memoria del Dragneel…

_Al notarse solos, Iry y Gray se miraron y sonriendo cómplices, en un segundo la levantó en el aire, subiéndola sobre sus hombros y corrió hacia el comedor, mientras ella se agarró de lo primero que pudo para afianzarse, los cabellos de su padre, que en medio de sus puñitos se estrujaron, situación que se volvió evidente cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa._

_-¡Jajajajaja!, ¿Pero qué te pasó?, -se burla al verlo Natsu._

_-¡No te rías de mi papi!, -lo miró enojada Iry ante el comentario de su tío, -Ven papi, -lo haló hacia ella y lo peino con sus manitas, -Ya está._

_-Jaja ¿Quedé bien?, -le sigue el juego a su pequeña._

_-¡Cómo siempre!, ¡El papi más guapo del mundo!, -le sonríe, -¡Porque mi papi es el más guapo del mundo!, -le devuelve la estocada a Natsu, quien abre grandes los ojos._

_-Nadie está negando eso Iry-chan, -responde Juvia, quien servía la comida de cada uno._

_-Bien dicen que cada hombre es el rey de su castillo…, -alcanzó a murmurar Natsu, -y más con dos mujeres locas por ti, ni dudarlo, -lo mira hasta con cierta envidia, al ver a su familia así de unida, no puede evitar que la imagen de Lucy le venga a la mente._

-¡Papi indoo!, -apoya la noción Nashi, quien levantando sus manitas se hace notar y lo trae de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-_Así que esto es lo que se siente ser el rey de tu castillo…_, -piensa, mientras baja la mirada feliz y nostálgico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Papá?..., -se extraña por su reacción Iry, pero entonces interpreta que Natsu se ha acordado del verdadero padre de su hija mayor. –Bueno… tienes razón… ¡El segundo más guapo!, -responde enérgica.

-¿Segundo?, ¡Nooo!, ¡No me bajes de lugar!, ¡Más si es que voy a perder contra Gray!, -como siempre se expresó sin pensar.

-¡Natsu!, -lo reprende Lucy, mientras Iry se limita a bajar la mirada, mientras una extraña sensación recorre su pecho, ¿Lo que había hecho estaba mal?... por un segundo olvidó su verdadero origen y con el corazón pensó que su padre actual era sin duda el mejor… claro que eso no quería decir que ya no recordara a su familia… Gray y Juvia eran sus verdaderos padres… nadie podría superar el amor que les tiene… pero… también quería mucho a su tío Natsu… él se había ganado el derecho de ser su padre desde hace mucho, lo mismo que Lucy… que había pasado de ser Lucy-sensei, a la tía Lucy y por último a su querida madre.

-Yo… eh… Iry debe seguir desempacando, -informa, para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejando prácticamente intacta la comida, ante los ojos sorprendidos de los Dragneel.

-¿Manita?..., -la sigue con la mirada Nashi.

-Sí… tu hermanita bajará pronto, así que tú debes seguir comiendo bebé, -trata de calmar los ánimos de la atmósfera Lucy.

-Voy a verla…, -se levanta también Natsu, a lo que Lucy asiente.

Mientras, la niña ha llegado a su habitación y sentada sobre la cama, se lleva las manos a la frente, para tratar de despejarse el rostro.

-¿Puedo pasar?..., -escucha tras la puerta la llegada de su padre.

-Es tu casa…, -responde solamente, por lo que el salamander, gira la perilla, que se encontraba sin llave y entra despacio a la habitación, -por favor perdóname…

Las palabras con las que inició su discurso, fueron las menos esperadas, por lo que ella volteó rápidamente a verlo y se levantó en muestra de respeto.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada…

-Claro que sí… a veces soy tan impulsivo que no sé ni lo que digo… fue muy injusto que me comparara con Gray… me imagino que lo sentiste y eso hace que me sienta como estúpido.

-Papá…, -aprieta fuerte los párpados al escucharlo hablar así, no era natural que él se menospreciara y menos delante de ella, podía considerarlo como su culpa, por lo que no resiste y corre a su encuentro, abrazándolo con fuerza.-Si esto es culpa de alguien… es solamente mía… porque teniendo una familia tan linda… como la que me han dado… sigo pensando en el pasado… como si ellos me impidieran amarlos como se merecen… ¡Yo los amo papá!, ¡En verdad!, amo a mi mamá Lucy… papá Natsu… y mi hermanita Nashi… pero a veces siento… que no tengo un lugar en el mundo… y que ahora que está mi hermanita… tan idéntica a ustedes… yo podría simplemente desaparecer y no importaría…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¡¿Qué no importaría?!, ¡Yo mismo me moriría si algo te pasara!, -la tomo por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo, entonces nota como un par de lágrimas se deslizan desde sus orbes grises. –Porque eres mi hija…

-Eres nuestra hija…, -entra por la puerta Lucy, a quien ambos reciben con sorpresa, -pero en algo estás muy equivocada… existen 4 personas… no… 5 personas, menciona recordando los rostros de Gray, Juvia, Natsu, el suyo propio y ahora la pequeña Nashi, -para la que eres muy valiosa… tanto… que dos de esas… dieron su vida para salvarte… no es justo que pienses sólo en desaparecer… sin pensar en ellos… ó en lo que ellos querían para ti…

-Lucy…, -abre grandes los ojos Natsu, cual presintiera que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-¿Dieron su vida?... ¡¿De qué estás hablando mamá?!, -se preocupa al escuchar tales palabras y se refleja en su desconcertada mirada, que aún siendo sujetada entre las manos de Natsu, parece impactada con la revelación. Al ver lo que había causado al provocarle tal incertidumbre, camina dentro de la habitación y tomándola del lado de Natsu, la abraza contra su pecho.

-Aunque fuiste una completa sorpresa para ellos… te amaron y te desearon desde el primer instante que supieron que existías…, -sus palabras la calmaron un poco y devolviéndole el abrazo es la forma de pedirle que continúe. –Durante mucho tiempo nos has pedido que te expliquemos como pasaron las cosas… y creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo… te has convertido en toda una señorita, muy, pero muy bella e inteligente, -la separa de ella para que la vea, estoy segura que comprenderás… aunque yo sólo estuve presente para la primera parte de la historia… creo que lo que pasó después le tocará a tu papá decírtelo…, -la chica asintió a sus palabras, limpiándose las lágrimas y así las dos se sentaron en la cama, mientras Natsu en el banquito del mueble tocador.

-Empecemos por que ellos tuvieron una historia de amor muy peculiar…, -el tiempo transcurrió entre los relatos de la Dragneel, entre los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Iry, y hasta en el de Natsu, cual muchas de las cosas que ella decía le trajeran más de una sorpresa, hasta llegar al punto en que la expresión en el rostro de la hija de Gray se congeló.

-No tenía idea que una persona como él, estuviera molestándolos…, -se entristece un poco, con la sola idea de pensar que la ex pareja de su madre se la haya pasado acosándolos.

-Por culpa de ese hombre pasaron muchos serios aprietos… Gray sufrió un accidente de tránsito por el que estuvieron a punto de perder su relación… como era de esperarse, Juvia no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algo malo le sucediera… pero su amor fue más grande que el mismo miedo y aunque después incluso perdió su casa y pasaron algunas otras cosas… nunca se dejó vencer. Todo parecía haber terminado cuando como resultado de otros asuntos, ese hombre fue a parar a la cárcel… en esos días naciste tú, -sonríe entonces Lucy, -tu mamá pasaba todo el tiempo mirándote y prácticamente adorándote jajaja, recuerdo muy bien que me decía que haberte tenido era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, habiendo superado incluso el día en que se casó con tu papá, y he de decirte que ese día, el mundo de Juvia era sólo y totalmente Gray, bueno, como siempre, pero más, -le explica animada, lo que le saca una pequeña risa a Iry.

-Es verdad que todo eso pasó así como dice tu mamá… pero hay algo que ella no te dijo… que es muy importante para que entiendas la gravedad del asunto, -interrumpe las risas Natsu.

-Natsu…, -parece que Lucy no hubiera querido tocar esa parte del tema.

-Bora era un maldito desgraciado.

-¡Natsu!, -le reclama más fuerte su esposa.

-Perdóname por expresarme así… pero es la verdad…, -aprieta fuerte los puños, -estaba tan desesperado por volver con tu madre que incluso llegó a secuestrarla y casi mata a tu papá una vez…, esa es la razón por la que fue a dar a la cárcel…

-¿Y… sigue en prisión?..., -pregunta un tanto asustada la Fullbuster, a lo que su padre niega por lo bajo con la cabeza gacha. –él ya está muerto…, -la respuesta de Natsu parece tranquilizarla un poco.

-Se mató con tu papá…, -termina con el semblante sumamente serio, completamente contrario al de la niña, cuya mirada gris se ha dilatado incrédula y horrorizada. –Un día se escapó de la cárcel… ó puede que haya pagado una fuerte suma de dinero para salir de ese lugar… puesto que era muy poderoso… ese día… yo había ido a cenar con ellos… a tu casa…, -se le entrecorta la voz.

-¿Tú viste lo que pasó?..., -lo mira suplicante por una explicación.

-Sí…, -cierra fuerte los párpados y los puños, por lo que Lucy coloca sus manos sobre una de las de Natsu, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

_La conversación se extendió más allá de la cena y terminaron platicando la sobremesa en la sala de estar. Por la presencia del tío Natsu y sus papás en ese lugar, no quiso marcharse a su habitación y quedó dormida en medio de la plática la pequeña ojigris, recostada en el regazo de su padre, lugar que desde muy pequeña era su lugar favorito para tomar las siestas._

_-¿Necesitas algo Gray-sama?, -pregunta Juvia cuando los tres lo notaron y como siempre se desvivía por llenarlo de atenciones._

_-No, estoy bien, -le sonríe y movimiento seguido para su mano delicadamente sobre la frente de su niña, acomodándole los cabellos que se le habían caído al rostro, el mismo que lucía tan acogedor y radiante por la confianza plena que sentía al dormir con todo y la tormenta que se había desatado afuera._

_Pero aquel tiempo no duró demasiado, la puerta de la entrada siendo aporreada, los sacó de su plática, cual el abrir aquella insistente puerta representara el final, la imagen se distorsionó levemente y se atenuó a escala de grises, un recién ex convicto Bora, armado entró a la casa, agarrándose a golpes con Gray en primera instancia, mientras Juvia toma en brazos a la niña y corre hacia adentro de la casa, pero se detiene al escuchar unas palabras, la escena vuelve a ver hacia el recién llegado que le grita, mientras le apunta a Gray con el arma, sin embargo el Fullbuster también le grita a la peliazul, cual le dijera que se marche, pero al no ser atendido, le dice entonces a Natsu que se lleve a Juvia y así lo hace y como si las intenciones de Bora fueran las de capturar a la pequeña Iry en brazos de su madre, corre tras ella, tirando a Gray de lado, pero enseguida se reincorpora y corre tras él._

_Mientras Natsu, Juvia y Iry se han encerrado en la habitación, entonces la Loxar se levanta y le entrega la niña a Natsu, con el rostro muy angustiado por haber dejado a Gray sólo afuera con ese sujeto, Natsu trata de convencerla, pero ella aprieta los ojos y los puños y sale de la habitación, el Dragneel está dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero se siente completamente atado por el encargo que le han dejado ambos, no separarse de la niña…_

_Momentos después, cuando las cosas parecían haberse calmado, su expresión se alarmó nuevamente al escuchar algo…, por lo que deja a la niña recostada sobre la cama y se asoma, entonces nota la escena… efectivamente… lo que había escuchado eran los sonidos de varios disparos, lo comprende al ver la escena del forcejeo entre Gray y Bora, mientras Juvia trata de ayudar al primero, los tres han caído de rodillas al piso._

_Como si todos los sonidos llegaran a él de golpe, junto con la información que trata de procesarse en su cabeza, la imagen junto con los disparos se repiten una y otra vez mientras corre hacia ellos, escuchando incluso el sonido de la suela de su propio zapato contra el piso al andar._

_-¡Graaaay!, -llega finalmente hasta él, quien es el que ha caído al suelo, las heridas son visibles en su abdomen y tórax, que evidentemente le dificulta la respiración, por lo que es recostado sobre su brazo por Natsu._

_-Natsu…, -apenas y puede pronunciar palabra, por lo que cuando lo hace, es de forma rápida y dolorosa, -no… la dejes sola…, -tose sangre entonces, lo suficiente para que el residuo se deslice por su comisura labial derecha._

_-¡Claro que no lo haré!, ¡Pero todo estará bien!, ¡Juvia, llama una ambulancia!, -hasta le sorprende que para esos momentos la Loxar no se haya movido o hablado… está tomada de la mano de Gray y al escucharlo hablar, levanta el rostro hacia él con gran esfuerzo._

_-Juvia… se quedará al lado de Gray…-sama…, -apenas y menciona mientras se sostiene la herida en el abdomen, al ver la sangre también brotar del cuerpo de ella, la negación se apoderó del rostro de Natsu._

-Fui a llamar a la ambulancia… cuando volví con ellos… se habían quedado dormidos… tomándose de las manos…, -termina el relato, con la mirada sumamente deprimida, -No pude hacer nada para salvarlos… lo único que me quedaba era aferrarme a sus deseos…, -mira entonces hacia Iry, quien lo mira de la misma forma, para de un momento a otro pararse y dando un paso hacia adelante llega hasta él y lo abraza con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, como le ha abrazado desde pequeña.

-Gracias… ¡Gracias por contarme todo!, -le dice entre lágrimas, por lo que Natsu abre grandes los ojos y le devuelve el abrazo. –Ahora… ya puedo comprenderlo… ellos… me amaban tanto… que incluso…, -no puede continuar, ya que las lágrimas se han enredado en su garganta, -no fue culpa de la lluvia… me preguntaba… ¿cómo algo tan hermoso y que me recuerda a mamá… podía ser al mismo tiempo tan horrible?...

-La Lluvia jamás será horrible Iry-chan…, -le acaricia por la espalda Lucy, -porque tú eres… la última…

-gota de Lluvia…, -termina ella, la frase que estaba mencionando Lucy y separándose de Natsu, se limpia las lágrimas.

_En la sala de partos, la enfermera le ha pasado el pequeño bulto a Gray, una hermosa bebé envuelta en mantas estériles, de piel tan blanca como la de su madre y algunos cabellos azules ralos sobre su cabecita, tenía los ojos cerrados por la aplicación de la asepsia, pero pasados algunos segundos hizo todo lo posible por abrirlos, cual ella misma ansiara verlo, mostrándole así unos ojos grises hermosos iguales a los suyos._

_-Pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

_-Es una niña, -se la pasa entonces a Juvia, quien la recibe en brazos como el tesoro más grande del universo, tan frágil y delicada que parecía poder romperse._

_No había necesidad de expresar más palabras… se entendían a la perfección con sus miradas enamoradas, por lo que Gray se acercó y la besó en la frente, para luego abrazarla y mirar juntos a la bebé._

_-Es… como una gota de Lluvia…, tan hermosa… tan transparente… y al mismo tiempo tan llena de vida… y un pedazo de ti…, -la observa encantado Gray._

_-La última gota… antes que salga el arcoíris…, -le sonríe Juvia a su amado._

_-Iry…, -pronuncian ambos al unísono, mientras la bebé mueve sus bracitos._

-Papá ya me había contado esa historia, -le sonríe a Lucy, refiriéndose a Natsu –Y tienes razón mamá… la lluvia no puede ser horrible… porque yo soy parte de ella…

Con eso, Lucy se levantó de la cama y la abrazó también, mientras Natsu, al ver el asunto finalmente resuelto, suspira y luego sonríe, uniéndose al abrazo, las aprieta fuerte, por lo que ellas gritan asustadas.

_-No tenía ni idea que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de verla ahí… sentada rogándole a su muñeco que detuviera la lluvia que según ella se había llevado a sus papás y escuchar la pregunta de ese hombre… "¿No hay nadie que responda por ella?", ¿y si no lo hubiera?, ¿La alejaría de nosotros?... mi boca se movió sola y como siempre aventurada. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que si lo había… sin pensar ni una tan sola vez en nada… ni el tal Lyon que después estaba peleando por la custodia temporal… Gray también era mi hermano… y ella… era como mi sobrina… ¡Diablos la vi crecer desde que Juvia estaba embarazada!, hasta esa mañana… cuando la tomé en brazos y le prometí que todo estaría bien…_

_Y así fue… Gray… Juvia… la protegí…a mi niña… la que siempre será para mí… mi pequeña niña…_

_FIN_

Ahhh! T_T se terminó, pero creo tuvo un buen final, espero les haya gustado xDD, dejo saludos especiales a todos los que comentaron, leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y a seguidores a esta historia, me hizo muy feliz escribirla recibiendo su apoyo.

En especial a: Sofi Fullbuster, AmyAylen, Belenxaco, Ushiio, Lavi-hime-4e-3, Kurosaki Anne, akari hiroyuki, Alex Darklight, Kogarasumaru, Lluvia-chan, NAZH045, Yukistar, Majo Dragneel, Innocence Moon 24, Val uchiha x, Meikyo Natsume, akariharukaze12, L'Muk , TheHinata, Captain Ea Rayos , wardox12 e Iris Cid, por haber comentado unos, dos ó todos los capítulos de mi fanfic.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
